Risky Business
by RiverMonster2014
Summary: Sequel to Mixed Feelings. Jane and Maura fight against an old enemy, someone who wants Jane dead more than anything. Thier relationship is strained because of a case and an old friend of Maura's showing up causing Maura to have to make a life changing choice. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**I got this chapter done so you would have something to get a taste of the sequel. I promise you it will speed up in chapter 2, I just wanted to work Mixed Feelings into this. Enjoy this for now, I promise not to disappoint. Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 1

Maura sat across from me at the counter eating a beagle with cream cheese, while I made my way through a banana. Five months ago I had been kidnapped tortured, had gotten free killed my captor, than Maura got hurt by my captors partner and brother who I than shot then the final of the three had turned himself in. We all thought it was over, that was until Maura and I received a call later that day which we ignored until the next morning. Man do I wish we hadn't; a man unknown to me at that exact moment was still out to kill me, just my luck… I went to Korsak, Frost and Cavanaugh with the message and for a month we had tried to track him down, with no such luck. It wasn't until we had exhausted ever lead we had that it came to be known to me who the man was; and when I found out I was both terrified and pissed.

You would think that it being an apprentice of the infamous Charles Hoyt I would know who it is. I mean honestly who know Hoyt better than me, one of his victims? However both of the two apprentices I knew of where dead and this last one claimed to have been there when I killed Hoyt; this would have been Officer Mason who did in fact try to kill Maura and I when Hoyt had failed. If I recall that day as well as I think I do (and I should as it was my birthday) Korsak shot Mason dead, so who the hell was threatening my life? Then I got the phone call from Cavanaugh that explained the whole thing; it also revealed that my teammate, who I trusted indefinitely, had lied to me. Officer Mason was in fact alive; after I had been escorted from the prison where my greatest enemy lay dead on the floor, the found Mason had still had a pulse and rushed him to urgent care. This whole thing remained a secret from me for nearly three years.

For five months I lived with the fear I could be killed at any moment by Mason, I was always looking over my shoulder. The only thing that kept me going was my best friend and now lover Dr. Maura Isles. For five months our relationship grew; and like any couple had its rocky spots, but we always managed to pull through. Something told me it was not our amazing communication skills as much as it was our partnership at work. I basically, now, lived in her house because my overprotective mother and idiotic ex-con brother would not vacate my apartment. Most of the time I was happy being with Maura all the time, but when we had our fights I usually ended up sleeping in the guest house, yeah not the couch the guest house that's how bad it got between us. Today however was one of our better days; we were talking and got a little over friendly when we really shouldn't have.

"Are you going into work today?" I asked, finishing my banana and throwing away the peel.

"If there is a body in the morgue than yes, but it's been unusually slow lately," she replied.

"Cavanaugh pushed a shit-load of paper work on me so I don't know what time I'll be back…" I told her.

"Do you want me to take you to the precinct?" she asked. "I could always go down and see if the lab techs need anything."

"Sure, telling as I still don't have my car," I replied with a small chuckle. "Any idea when I'll be getting it back?"

"None what so ever, sorry love," Maura always had a way of making me smile.

Maura got up from the bar-stool, the beagle completely gone, and walked over to me. I rose but didn't move to meet her, I let her kiss me lightly and leave me wanting more like she always did which drove me crazy… I followed her out to the car like a whipped dog (which I felt like most of the time around her). Maura drove the limit and we reached the precinct in a little over fifteen minutes, I could have done it in five, but I had learned not to bug Maura about her driving. At the elevators we separated, she went down to the morgue I went up to brick. Frost greeted me with a half hearted 'hey' and Korsak did nothing more but nod at me. When it had been revealed to me that I had been lied to I lost most of my trust with my comrades, both of them were still trying to get it back. I sat at my desk and started on my paper work, small cases that I had work on in the past two months.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After nearly four hours of writing and hand cramps I went down to see Maura. I needed someone who I could actually talk to, I wanted to talk to Korsak and Frost but I just couldn't; I was unable to bring myself to forgive them. Maura was behind her desk, as she always seemed to be these past couple of weeks. For some reason, that I'm happy for, the last few weeks had been extremely quiet. I leaned into the desk and smiled at her, she smiled back after finally looking up from her papers.

"Took you longer than usual," she laughed.

"I had a lot of paper work," I explained. "So what about you? Not even a natural death?"

"For once no, I'm glad it's slow right now," Maura told me. "The lab techs are glad to have a day or two off, but as the Chief Medical Examiner for the Common Wealth of Massachusetts I get stuck with all of the paper work."

"Something you want to do, like now?" I asked. "Go get lunch, go bother my ma?"

"Coffee sounds good right now," she replied.

"God Stanley is at it again, I swear to god I found a sock in the coffee pot yesterday," I scrunched my nose.

"Then we won't get it upstairs," Maura smiled. "We could walk to that café down the street."

"Lead the way doctor," I motioned to the door.

Maura took the offer and walked ahead of me, I lagged behind to get a better view, call it wrong but trust me. On the elevator I stood behind Maura and wrapped my arms around her waist resting my head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Eh, refraining from doing anything more than holding you," I replied. "We still on for tomorrow?"

"Unless something comes up we are, I hope you aren't going to wear that," Maura looked back at me.

I stuck my tongue out and followed her out to the street; it was busy at the afternoon rush hour and the streets where crowded like usual. Maura stuck close to my side, knowing I was extremely uncomfortable still in crowds. Not knowing if Officer Mason would appear behind me as shoot me two dozen times in the back. Maura took my hand, running her thumb over the scars on the back of my hand, the ones Hoyt had left. Being out in public with her and not hiding, felt good, felt _right_; but being someone easily recognized after the shooting two years ago caused it to be hard. Walking into the café I let Maura go and order while I fought for a table, flashing the badge scared a young couple away; I hated abusing my status as a cop but seriously. When Maura finally got our order she came to the table handed me my coffee and shook her head, knowing that I had flashed my badge.

"Why do you do that?"

"Don't want the doctor to hurt her feet, I mean God Maura those heels are ridiculous," I replied, laughing.

"Jane these heels are very comfortable," she informed me.

"Well my feet hurt," I shot back.

She shook her head again and took a sip of her coffee, I sipped at mine but still managed to burn my tongue.

"Hot coffee."

"Better then Stanley's?" Maura asked.

"Much," I replied.

I continued to drink, now having no feeling in my tongue, as I watched Maura who seemed slightly distracted. For a month or two she had been zoning out on me and missing complete conversations and every time I asked what was wrong she replied with a 'nothing'. This time instead of trying to talk to her, I placed my hand on hers, hoping it would snap her back to the present; back to me. Immediately she snapped back to look at me, as if she had never been off in Maura world. She looks at me like nothing was up, but I knew there was; I wasn't a good detective because of my looks, I had one of the best guts in the Boston PD.

"Did I do it again?" she asked.

"Yes, Maura, you did," I replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I've been doing that to you…" she seemed to trail off.

This time I let her, I just drank the rest of my coffee and let her ignore me. After ten minutes though I started to get slightly angry, I shook her hand and once again pulled her from her trance-like state. She looked at me again, sighing at my frustration, we walked out together headed back to the precinct and went our separate ways once again. I sat down at my desk, angry for no reason. My paper work was done, I had no calls to make, Korsak and Frost were still knee deep in there paper work. For an hour I played solitaire on the computer waiting for something more to happen. Finally my phone rang, wasn't sure if I was happy about that; I answered it.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide," I answered.

"Hello, Detective it's been some time," the voice on the other end of the line purred.

My heart stopped, I waved frantically to Korsak and Frost trying to get them to understand. Frost seemed to understand perfectly, he went to his computer and started typing frantically.

"Mason, what the hell do you want?" I growled.

"So they told you, I'm not dead?" he didn't ask. "I think it's time to start our next game… and this time I won't let you survive."

"Why are you doing this Mason?" I was close to shouting.

"Why not Jane, if Hoyt had finished you then it wouldn't be like this. I'm finishing what he started." Mason laughed. "And Jane, you won't find me by tracing this call, prepaid, untraceable. Sorry about your luck. I'll see you soon."

The line went dead; I slammed the phone down and let out a stream of cuss-words. The time I had to prepare myself was over, now I had to start looking over my shoulder more than necessary to survive. Korsak left the room but returned within seconds with Cavanaugh by his side; Cavanaugh came right over to me.

"Did he call?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, sir," I replied trying not yell.

"Alright Jane listen, I don't want you going anywhere without a police escort, no arguing. An officer will be placed outside of your house twenty-four-seven," he ordered.

"I can take care of myself," I told him.

"I know you can, but Jane after your last run in with Mason and what happed five months ago I'm not taking any chances," he came back.

"Put those cars at Maura's house then not my apartment," I practically ordered him.

"I will do that," he agreed. "Jane, go home take the rest of the night of come back with a clear mind, alright?"

"But sir-" I wanted to argue.

"Go home Rizzoli, both you and Maura," he repeated more sternly. "Korsak and Frost will escort you home tonight."

I didn't try to argue farther, instead I called Maura on her cell explained what was going on and she told me she would be up in a couple of minutes in the café. Korsak and Frost stood behind me in the elevator, for a second it felt like before when the three of us had worked a case, but it soon dissipated when I was reminded that they had lied. Maura was like she promised in the café when we got down there, the question of how she got there first was not about to be answered. Frost, Maura and I piled into one car while Korsak followed behind us, although I wanted to take a detour and make a stop before we headed back to Maura's. I glanced at Maura and, as if reading my mind, nodded knowing where I wanted to go.

Maura made a turn of the main street, causing Frost to freak out momentarily before Maura explained where we were going. Frost shook his head but called Korsak behind us to fill him in. Where I wanted to go was twenty minutes away from the precinct, thirty minutes away from Maura's house. After a long and quiet car ride Maura pulled to the side of the rode next to the open gates of the cemetery. Keeping my eyes cast forward I stepped out of the car, hoping Maura would keep both Korsak and Frost back for ten minutes. This was the only place I ever felt safe enough to be alone. Behind me however I heard a car door start to open; immediately followed by it closing, and then two more, I could barely hear what was going on behind me as I continued walking.

"Don't," Maura ordered Korsak and Frost. "She prefers to be alone out here."

"Why?" Frost asked, not understanding.

"Because she killed him by herself, for some reason she feels the need to visit him alone…" Maura replied. "She won't even let me go up with her."

"Jane's always been a little strange," Korsak observed.

"She just wants one thing to herself; for some reason his death really hurt Jane…" Maura's voice was no more than a whisper.

Finally far enough away that I could no longer hear the conversation going on between my comrades I made a slow pace towards the grave of the man I had killed. I just couldn't help feeling guilty about what I had done. It had been in self-defense but that changed nothing to me; the man I had killed had been completely different from the man who had most likely saved my life. They were two completely different men in the same body, one deserving to die; the other deserving a chance to have a life without his evil other half. I finally came across the stone that read his name date of birth and death, and one thing I paid out of my own pocket to have done was have the Fisherman's Prayer carved into the back. I felt it was the least I could do for Johnny Burton, who's last name was actually Johnny Jonson, weird huh… Johnny had never once expressed that Derek was his brother and in death I wouldn't let him be punished in death by bearing that last name.

I stood over the stone, in complete silence, unable to come up with the words to say. Over the past five months I had visited his gravesite numerous times; every time alone, and for hours. This time I didn't have hours I had no more than fifteen minutes to get the words out this time. Unconsciously running my fingers over a groove in my shirt, caused but the scar Johnny had left; I finally got the words to come.

"I bet you're getting tired of me around here John… But I really needed to talk with someone, something. I wish I could have talked to _you_ more, you could have told me ex-Officer Mason had hired your brother… Mark Kopp never told us and now he's on death row. I can't even begin to explain to you how much I would rather see you getting treatment than lying six feet below me… You left so many scars on my John but I still can't hate you for it, I can only hate the fucking brother of yours… he forced you into this Johnny he's the reason your dead… But I still can't help but blame myself, I'm so sorry John, I really am…"

Before I lost control of my emotions I turned on my heel and walked swiftly back to the car. Maura said nothing and kept Frost and Korsak quiet as I returned to the passenger seat of the car, slamming the door shut. Frost got back into the back seat and Maura took the driver's seat, and started the car turning in the direction of the house. The ride was quiet like before but now, unlike before, there was a thick air of uneasiness which seemed to stem from Frost. When Maura pulled into the driveway I could clearly see an unmarked police car across the street and another one passing the house. I didn't speak to Korsak or Frost I just went to the front door to wait for Maura as she did speak to them and I think apologize for my coldness towards them.

When Maura and I where alone inside I was unable to take another step, I slid to the floor and finally let the dam break. With the tears flowing freely I could barely see Maura kneel down next to me, and wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't had wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her.

"He want to kill me Maura, I could handle Hoyt, he was just one man," I sobbed. "Mason has connections; he hired three men to kill me. This time he's really going to do it Maura."

"He won't kill you Jane, he's already failed twice," Maura tried to assure me.

"What if he succeeds this time Maura? Then what?" I asked, not wanting to hear her answer, I was relieved when she fell silent.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow Jane," Maura said. "Normally you would tell me he would have to go through you to hurt me, but now I'm telling you. He won't touch you until he can get through me."

"You're suicidal…" I muttered, wiping my eyes.

"I just don't want you to make me miserable tonight, Jane," she said kissing my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to mention I do change POV a lot; I apologize if it confuses you. I'm one of those writers who cannot what so ever stay in one POV whether it be 1****st**** or 3****rd****. Either way I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it for you. Thank you for reading in advance. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The restaurant the two women sat in was crowded but still amazingly silent. The first woman medium size with short black hair, heavily warn from long years in the service sat across from a beautiful blonde looking extremely tired but still smiling at everything the first woman said. The blonde was eating lobster while the black haired woman ate s sirloin steak, both enjoying an afternoon together.

"So where are you planning to go during the divorce?" the black haired woman asked.

"I take it living with you isn't an option is it CJ?" the blonde asked.

"Sorry Elena, my apartment barely holds one," CJ replied smiling. "But I swear to God the second that asshole husband of yours is your ex, I'll hurt him if he comes near you."

"You're a good friend CJ," Elena smiled at her.

CJ took a large bite of steak smiling widely at her friend; the two had known each other for a long time. They had met through Elena's husband who was also in the armed services, CJ and Elena's soon-to-be-ex had grown apart. CJ had tried to be Elena's moral support but had no experience dealing with issues such as the ones her friend was facing. Elena was CJ's closest friend and the only one who seemed to fully understand her. For another few minutes the two ate in silence; that was until CJ looked up to see Elena clutching at her chest.

"Are you alright Elena? Is something wrong?" CJ asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah just some heart burn, I'm fine," Elena assured CJ.

"Are you sure?" CJ asked, still concerned.

"I'm just a little nauseous, I'll be back in a minute," Elena said, rising.

The second she took a step away from the table she collapsed to the floor, sending CJ springing up knocking her chair back almost a foot. CJ ran over to her friend's side, slamming hard down on her knees pulling her friend up close. Unable to understand what was happening she went back to what training she had received back in Boot. She check for Elena's pulse and in finding none started to panic.

"Somebody call 9-1-1 now! She's not breathing!" CJ shouted, unable to hold back tears.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura and I entered the overpriced restaurant that neither of us liked because of those prices. A woman had dropped dead an hour ago under suspicious circumstances, and we had been called in because of the odd circumstanced. Maura went straight over to the dead woman, who had been moved when the paramedics tried to revive her. I was lead over to the victim's friend, a CJ Elliot, a current Sergeant in the United States Army. She was obviously in distress about her friend's sudden death; I stopped in front of her.

"Are you CJ Elliot?" I asked.

"Who else would I be goddamnit," CJ growled, standing. "Who the hell are you?"

"Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli Boston PD," I replied, holding up my badge. "Could I ask you a few questions?"

"Why the hell not?" CJ shouted. "Why not look for her killer than wasting your time on me?!"

"No one ever said this was a homicide," I said.

"You think she just died? Are you fucking stupid?! Look at her, check her medical history! Elena was in perfect health!" CJ yelled, almost hysterical.

"Jane," Maura's voice just barley came over CJ's rising voice; I excused myself.

I leaned down over the victim's body glancing at Maura's to get what she was thinking, or trying to at least. She shook her head; no doubt at the shame of a girl in good health could die of a heart attack.

"What's up Maura?" I asked.

"I can't tell you more until I get her back to the morgue, but I don't believe she died of natural causes," she told me.

"That makes two people in this room, you and the victim's friend…" I muttered. "Get her back to the morgue and perform the autopsy, I'll take the friend back an interrogate her. She's awfully sure that this was a murder."

I ordered Korsak and Frost to say at the scene and collect anything they thought might be evidence if this did in fact turn out to be murder. CJ was placed into a police car and driven to the precinct with me following behind in an unmarked police car. Maura stayed back to help transport the body of the young Elena Morgan to the morgue. I escorted CJ up to the interrogation room; she fought me all the way, shouting that I was wasting time; I just wanted to punch her. Instead I shoved her down into the metal chair and took my seat across from her; she growled at my harsh action but didn't say a word.

"I don't want a lawyer if that's what you're waiting for," CJ said.

"I wasn't but knowing that," I said. "What is your relationship with the victim?"

"I was her friend," CJ replied.

"Is there anyone who would want Elena dead?" I asked.

"Her soon to be ex husband," CJ replied quickly. "He thought she was sleeping with me…"

"And was she?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Hell no!" CJ shouted. "Elena isn't gay, and just because I am doesn't mean I was trying to sleep with her!"

I sat back in my chair, I wasn't sure if CJ could have been who had killed Elena if it had been a murder; I would have someone keep a close eye on her. CJ was obviously extremely upset about Elena's sudden death; but for all I knew she was lying trough her teeth and was just a good actor. I wanted to push the interview farther to get more information, at least until Korsak or Frost returned. CJ ran her hands through her hair, looking angry and sad at the same time; I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Why were Elena and her husband getting a divorce?" I asked, snapping CJ's attention back to me.

"That bastard abused Elena for years, she had finally had enough," she replied slamming her fists into the table.

"And you were helping her?" I asked.

"Listen Detective, instead of investigating me go talk to her fucking husband," CJ fell silent after the words left her mouth.

I was unable to get her to say another word; I had a uniformed officer stay with her while I ran downstairs to see if Maura had found anything in the hour I had been talking to CJ. Maura was standing over the victim; she had already made the Y-incision and was examining the victim from the inside. I waited for Maura to acknowledge me, which could take forever because she was making notes to herself. Instead of waiting for another ten minutes I tapped her shoulder from across the autopsy table. She finally looked up and gave me a small smile to greet me, I smile back but then went into my detective mode.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Nothing remarkable, I won't know for sure what caused the heart attack until I get the tox-screen back," she told me.

"You sent for a tox-screen?" I wasn't sure why she would to that.

"Look at her heart Jane, it's perfectly healthy, I mean not one imperfection," Maura explained her action.

"So she most likely was poisoned…" I said to myself. "Did you find any signs of abuse?"

"No, not recent and not old," Maura said. "I'll check again. Why?"

"The friend told me that Elena's husband was abusive," I explained.

"Like I said I haven't found any sign of abuse on this girl," Maura repeated. "You witness could be lying."

"Either way I'm going to pick up the husband later today," I said. "Maura, would it be okay if I let the friend come down and see the body, to see how she reacts?"

"She was there when Elena died I don't think it would do any good to hurt her more," Maura was stern about it.

"I guess you're right, but if she wants to see Elena, I'm not going to stop her," I told Maura.

"I'll call you when I get the results from the tox-screen," Maura said with a half smile. "Now go do your gumshoe thing and leave me alone, I have to work and I can't with you distracting me."

Not about to kiss her while she was examining a body, I left her with a smile and went back up stairs. Korsak and Frost where back upstairs, smiling at their good work; both had collected a good bit of evidence that they had given to the crime scene crew to get processed. I felt that now was as good of time as any to let what happened in the past stay in the past. To work together as a well oiled machine we couldn't have any bad blood between us, I knew that and so did they. One thing I loved about my ex-partner and my current partner was that they had given me my space and had let me get over things in my own time. After they had seen me two days ago paying respects to a man I owed nothing too, they had realized I was still going through a rough patch, even with the woman I had loved for a long time by my side. I went over to the two of them in brick, and sitting down on a desk between the two, I let them know how I felt.

"I hate you two so much, I hope you know that," I said harsher than I meant to. "However it doesn't change that we have been through a hell of a lot together and that you're my partners. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you guys, anf I'll finally accept your apologize if you accept mine."

For a long while the two of them where completely silent; which made me think it wasn't a one way street. Before I was able to say another word Korsak and Frost broke out laughing, in my face, together.

"Damnit Jane of course we forgive you," Korsak laughed.

"Yeah, so this being over wanna work on the case?" Frost asked wiping the tears that streamed down his face from laughing away.

"I hate you two…" I muttered turning to the screen. "What do you got for me?"

"Well after you left we asked around and got the security videos from the restaurant," Frost told me, getting back into working mode.

"Great, any of the two friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, and even better we have the kitchen too," Korsak informed me.

"Great let's see it," I said waiting for Frost to play the footage.

Frost first played the security footage from the dining room; Elena Morgan and CJ Elliot sat on the far side of the room talking like old friends. We watched the two talking for twenty minutes before they actually got their order. The waiter didn't seem at all suspicious and from what we saw he came straight from the kitchen over to the table, not stopping once. There was no way that the waiter poisoned the food before he went over to the table but we wouldn't know for sure he hadn't done it until we watched the rest. It was only ten minutes later that we noticed Elena rubbing her chest, she also looked as if she was sweating heavily. We watched as Elena got up from her seat then collapsed to the floor, CJ springing up from her seat to run over to her friend and then less than a minute later shout for someone to help. Since the video had no audio we could only guess what she was shouting; Frost switched the video over to the kitchen. Same story there no one looked to act very suspicious or wade over the food for too long someone had to have done something to the food between the kitchen and the table.

"Frost go back to the dining room."

I watched it again from the time the waiter brought the tray from the kitchen to the time he delivered it to the table.

"Wait Frost pause it right there, you two see that?"

Korsak and Frost got up to examine the frozen image closer; they saw what I saw but didn't yet acknowledge me.

"Good eye Janie," Korsak said smiling.

We had most likely just caught the killer on tap, but only the back of his/her head. I had Frost play it through to the moment Elena Morgan collapsed of her fatal heart attack. Just as we had suspected we saw the person who had most likely poisoned the food, dash out of the restaurant the second CJ started calling for help. According to Frost and Korsak no one had seen anything suspicious; but we both knew we would have to go and question people again. I remembered I had left CJ alone with an officer guard almost an hour and a half ago. Before I could excuse myself from Korsak and Frost the young officer walked in, I almost punched him.

"Ms. Elliot is asking to see the victim," he said. "What do you want me to do?"

I could tell he was tired of being shouted at by an Army Sergeant, I could hear her from time to time shouting.

"Go ahead and take her down to the morgue, let her be semi-alone," I told him. "Maura will watch her."

The officer nodded and went back to the interrogation room, returning in a few minutes leading CJ to the elevator. I could see that the tears that had plagued CJ's face was now replaced by anger and annoyance. Returning to Frost and Korsak, who where both staring at me.

"What?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The young officer led CJ off the elevator and told her to wait as he went to inform the doctor. CJ stood patiently and quietly as she waited, anger still running hot in her blood.

"Dr. Isles Ms. CJ Elliot is her to see the body," CJ barley heard over the noise.

Seconds later the cop returned and led CJ to the door that connected to where her friend's body was. The cop nodded and CJ moved forward, tears welling up in her eyes when she saw the marks from Elena's shoulder where the doctor had made the Y-incision. Maura stood back not being seen by CJ, she watched as the Sergeant ran her hand through Elena's hair. For the longest time CJ was silent; after a few minutes she looked up and saw Maura staring at her.

"You must be the doctor…" CJ said.

"I'm very sorry for your lose Ms. Elliot," Maura said.

"Sergeant Elliot…" CJ corrected her. "Have you found anything out about this?"

"None that I can talk to you about," Maura said. "It's an open investigation; however I do have a question for you."

"What would that be?" CJ asked looking Maura over.

"You said her husband abused her, but I couldn't find any evidence of it," Maura explain, CJ cut in before she could ask her question.

"And you won't, it wasn't physical abuse Doctor… um… I don't know your name…" CJ stopped.

"Dr. Maura Isles…" Maura told her. "What kind of abuse then?"

"Nice to meet you," CJ said it slowly, like she didn't quite believe Maura. "What kind? Mental, verbal anything that didn't involve hitting her… You won't find a mark on her."

Maura could see the pain in the sergeant's eyes, at those words. One thing Maura noticed other than the pain in CJ's eyes, however; she saw recognition, but she didn't know of what. For awhile the two stood in utter silence, CJ glancing between Maura and the body of her dead friend. Maura couldn't wait much longer for the silence to break so she broke it herself.

"How did you two met?" Maura asked, trying to get CJ to talk.

"I knew her husband, we had served together, when I got to know Elena, who at that time was his girlfriend I started to see what kind of guy he really was. I ended up being closer to her than him, and when her husband left the military it just got even worse." CJ told her.

"How long have you been in the service?" Maura asked.

"Nearly seven years, I've served five tours in Afghanistan," CJ replied.

"Thank you for your service," Maura had never really dealt with servicemen or women.

"It's all I've ever been good at," CJ explained. "I've made a lot of mistakes; the Army wasn't one of them."

Maura couldn't help but smile; she couldn't understand how Jane thought CJ could have possibly been the killer. CJ was, well seemed to be, very kind and open willing to answer questions. But Maura wasn't a detective and if that's what Jane thought Maura couldn't fight it. Something however was very off to Maura, something she couldn't put a finger on; it was as if she knew CJ from somewhere but no idea where. She had never in her life known a CJ, well at least not a CJ Elliot. Her brain was fried from the other day with Jane's break down and something that she couldn't quite get out of her mind. CJ took a step towards Maura, which caused Maura to step back, she worked with the dead and talking with the living was in fact a chore.

"Why do you do what you do Dr. Isles?"

"People judge, the dead don't and one thing I can always do is give them a voice, bring them justice like they deserve," Maura told CJ with a sideways glance at the body of Elena Morgan.

"Is what you do instrumental in the detectives finding the killer?" CJ asked.

"I'd like to believe it is," Maura replied, nodding.

CJ smiled for the first time, causing Maura to smile back; she still couldn't understand what it was about the sergeant she felt she knew. After a second the smile faded and CJ turned her back to Maura, ready to leave; she took a step forward and then stopped abruptly.

"Dr. Maura Isles right?" CJ didn't wait for an answer. "You don't remember be do you?"

"No, I don't, not at all," Maura said being caught off guard.

"Well I remember you…" CJ grinned slightly and strode to the elevator, leaving Maura puzzled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise in the next chapter we will get more into Jane's problems, for right now I hope you enjoy; and I'll have chapter four up in the next couple of days. Thanks for staying with me.**

Chapter 3

_I remember you… _Almost a day later those words echoed in Maura's mind. Who the hell was CJ Elliot and where did Maura know her from? Maura couldn't figure it out and wasn't about to try, if she did know who CJ was than it was a time in her life she had chosen to forget. She had to put it behind her for now and go tell Jane what she had found; yesterday the three detectives had found an image of the suspected killer, but Maura had found what had killed Elena Morgan. Because Elena was such a healthy woman it made the discovery all the more strange.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I heard Maura coming before I actually saw her; for some reason she had decided to wear the most inappropriate shoes for work; I wasn't about to tell her that. When I did she her I noticed how she walked with importance in her stride; I smiled just knowing she had found something to bring this case to a solid close. Korsak, Frost and I had been unable to contact Elena's husband yesterday but today Korsak and Frost where going to pick him up. We had also decided to bring CJ back in to see if she could identify the back of our suspects head; or if she had seen him leaving. When Maura walked in, us being the only two in the area, I greeted her with a passionate kiss that should not have been allowed in the work area.

"Someone's happy," Maura laughed.

"I just know you've got good news for me," Jane said. "And we're bringing the husband in; he's looking good for this. So what do you have for me Dr. Isles?"

"The tox-screen came back, I found erythromycin in her blood stream almost four times the recommended dose," Maura told me.

"And what is erythro-um-mycin? Used for?" I asked.

"It's used to treat bronchitis," Maura said. "It gets better, Elena didn't have bronchitis, she was most defiantly poisoned."

"So if the husband has it and is using that medication he most likely is our killer…" I deduced. "You talked to CJ yesterday? Did you notice her wheezing?"

"I did talk to her but I didn't notice any wheezing," Maura recalled.

"God I love you, I swear to God if those results crack this case I'll do anything," I said.

"Anything?" Maura asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

"Except that," I said, not at all liking what I knew she was thinking.

"I will crack you Jane Rizzoli, don't forget that," Maura threatened, before turning to leave.

I watched her walk until she was out of my sight, she had definitely helped this case out and it had only been two days. This case, I knew had nothing to do with the mad man that was out to get me, it was just a case of love gone wrong. Which kind of scared me, Maura was a doctor who knew how to kill me without leaving any evidence… I took a mental note never to piss her off. Two seconds later Korsak and Frost exited the elevator with a third man-Elena's husband- shouting at the two of them. I followed the three of them into the interrogation room, smirking at how angry the husband was getting.

"Kirk Morgan correct?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Mr. Morgan replied, looking extremely tired, but still spitting at us.

"Have you been informed of your rights?" I asked.

"I have and I'm not going to ask for a lawyer, because I didn't kill my wife," he was straight to the point, the kind of guy who would slip up.

"We never said you did, we just wanted to ask you some questions," I said, my eye twitching at his forwardness.

"Where were you at one o'clock yesterday afternoon?" Korsak asked him.

"At home, like always," Mr. Morgan replied shortly.

"Can anyone verify that?" Frost asked.

"Nope, 'fraid not pal," Mr. Morgan replied, nearly snarling at Frost.

I wasn't sure if he was stupid or hadn't actually poisoned his wife; I was hoping that when Sergeant Elliot got her she would be able to place Mr. Morgan at the scene… or at least be able to identify him. Maura had a pretty solid piece of evidence if we could just place Mr. Morgan at the restaurant, and if he had bronchitis. Unfortunately we couldn't get into his medical records without a warrant, and right now we didn't have enough for that. Kirk Morgan, from what we had learned, was an ex-Army 2nd lieutenant and had been honorably discharged almost two years ago after ten years of service. He had married Elena Morgan a year before his discharge, CJ Elliot had been (laughably to me) Kirk's best man (woman?), the two had, had a falling out a year and a half into Kirk's and Elena's marriage. For this case all signs pointed to the husband, soon to be ex, because he didn't want his marriage to end, but we would have to push for a confession. I placed my hands on the cold metal of the table and leaned closer to Mr. Morgan.

"Why where you and your wife getting a divorce?" I asked.

"It just wasn't working out," Mr. Morgan replied almost angrily.

"Funny, we heard it was because you where abusive," Korsak said.

"And who the fuck told you that? That bitch friend of Elena's?" Mr. Morgan shouted coming out of his chair.

"Sit down," Korsak growled pushing Kirk back down.

"What friend would that be?" I asked, knowing he meant CJ.

"Army Sergeant CJ Elliot," Mr. Morgan spit, he obviously hated CJ. "She's the reason Elena was leaving me."

"You just said it wasn't working out between you two," I said. "Let me ask you Mr. Morgan what happened between you and CJ?"

"None of your damn business," he growled.

"Is it? Let me guess, Elena told your best friend CJ what you were doing to her, and CJ confronted you. Then after awhile Elena got up the nerve to file for a divorce, leaving you behind," I said. "Is that close?"

Mr. Morgan fell silent, I suppose I hit a nerve; if I pushed much farther he might just confess. Before I could start working him more a uniformed officer opened the door to the interrogation room. He told me that CJ was waiting for me in the break room; I nodded to him and excused myself from the boys. When I walked into the break room I noticed that CJ was in full fatigues; for a second my mind flashed back to Casey but I immediately pushed it away. She greeted me with a slight nod; she wasn't much of a talker except when she was angry it seemed. I had grabbed a folder that had the frozen images from the restaurants security footage to show to her.

"Glad you could swing by."

"Yeah, sure," she said. "What do you need? The boss isn't too happy about me talking to the cops."

"I just need to ask you a couple of things," I explained.

She nodded her consent and sat down on the table; my eye twitched again this time at the way I was being treated by a soldier.

"Did you see Kirk Morgan yesterday, at all?" I asked.

"I try to stay away from him; so no, I didn't," she replied.

"Not even at the restaurant?" I asked.

"Not even there," she replied.

"Would you be against looking at some images from the restaurants security video?" I asked.

She shook her head, so I handed her the manila folder that held five or six stills. One by one she looked closely at the enhanced image of the man we suspected to be the killer. When she got to the one of the man turning to run she stopped and stared at it intently. Her eyes widened as if she had seen him before, she handed me the last picture.

"That's Kirk," she told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I bought him that shirt when I first met him, and he's wearing his combat boots," she explained, her voice barely audible.

I was about to thank her for her help when I heard Korsak and Frost shouting, along with a third man who I believed to be Kirk Morgan. CJ looked up from her hands hearing the same commotion; we moved as one towards the hallway, just in time to see Korsak and Frost shoving Kirk Morgan to the floor. I saw CJ's jaw clench at the sight of her ex-friend; I was ready to tackle her to the ground if she went after Kirk. Seconds later Frost moved off of Kirk and came over to me, talking fast while huffing.

"He confessed Jane, the second you left the room…"

Korsak now had Kirk handcuffed and back on his feet; he kept a firm grip on Kirk's upper arm while he waited. When Kirk's eyes locked with CJ's he went into another full blow rage.

"You were supposed to be dead, you hear me!" he shouted at CJ. "I poisoned the wrong plate, those drugs were meant for you, you ruined my marriage CJ! You're dead to me!"

Frost and I grabbed CJ's arms as she tried to advance on Kirk; using all of our strength we slammed CJ on her back on the floor. Korsak started to drag Kirk to the elevator and the uniformed officer that waited there, not even attempting to help Korsak. After struggling for a few minutes Kirk was loaded into the elevator and was headed for in-processing at the prison; CJ still lie of her back groaning at the hard landing. With Frost's help we lifted her back onto her feet; she let out a slight growl and brushed off her jacket. For a minute we all stood their staring at each other; waiting to see if anyone pounced, no one did. The intense stare down was interrupted when I noticed Maura walking toward all of us. CJ, seeing the look on my face change, glanced at where my stare was. I didn't see the grin on her face at Maura's arrival but I did notice Maura hesitate slightly at the sight of CJ.

"Hey Maura, what brings you up here?" I asked.

"I came up to see if you were finishing up, we have dinner tonight remember?" Maura reminded me, her eyes locked on CJ.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll come down and get you," I said, I wanted to tell her we had the guy but I couldn't with CJ standing there.

"Yeah, that's fine I've got to wrap something up with the lab techs," Maura said, still distracted. "Don't take too long, Jane."

Maura turned to leave but stopped when CJ spoke up.

"You're going down right?" she asked, not waiting for a reply. "If you guys don't need me anymore I'll just catch the elevator with the doctor if that's okay?"

"If we need anything else we'll call you," Frost said.

CJ nodded and quickly made her way over to Maura. I could tell by Maura's body language she was uncomfortable but I didn't think of anything of it. After they were out of site I turned to Frost and patted his back. It was good to be working with the two of them again, this time able to speak to one another without killing each other. Frost had a wide grin on his face; this case was one of the quickest we'd ever solved. In only two days we had got the guy, I didn't know what Korsak and Frost had done but it was enough to scare Kirk into confessing. Knowing that was enough for me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura stayed as far away from CJ as physically possible in the small elevator. CJ was staring at Maura and making her feel even more uncomfortable. Maura still had no idea who CJ Elliot was; she had never in her life known this woman… She started to feel a headache come on; she rubbed her temples and was jolted when the elevator suddenly stopped. Looking over at CJ she realized the CJ had pulled the emergency stop on the elevator, the one thing in the department that didn't work was the alarm. Maura suddenly found herself hating Frost for letting CJ go.

"Can we talk?" CJ asked.

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice," Maura replied.

"Listen, I'm seriously confused," CJ started. "You really don't remember me?"

"No, never in my life have I ever known you," Maura nearly cried.

CJ crossed the space between them in one second, causing Maura to have to flatten herself against the side of the elevator. She could feel CJ's breath on her face and could hear CJ's heart beating; it was extremely rapid and loud. Her own heart was starting to race; she was terrified of what was going on. She really wanted Jane with her right now to beat CJ into some sense.

"Maura, please think, you know me," CJ was pleading now. "Don't you remember high school?"

"I didn't go to school with you, I don't know who you are," Maura told her.

"I was there for two weeks, it was an all girl school, and a year later we ran into each other in Florida and when you went to college remember those nights in the dorm, when your roommate wasn't there?" CJ told her. "Maura please, you know me."

Maura shook her head; not at CJ but at the thought she did know her. She hadn't realized it until CJ had told her; Maura had kept a huge secret from Jane, and that secret was right in front of her. Jane knew about Ian, and Maura's rich boyfriend from when she was in her twenties; but she didn't know about this. Maura was about to speak when CJ took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss; Maura tried to fight CJ but was unable to get any leverage. Yes, Maura did remember CJ quite well; she also remembered why she forgot her. When CJ pulled away and took a step back Maura couldn't restrain herself from slapping CJ.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Maura shouted.

"I need you to remember Maura," CJ explained. "I didn't know it was you until yesterday."

"I do remember you CJ for God's sake I left you three times," Maura was extremely angry. "How come you can't leave me alone?"

"Because Maura, I love you I always have but you just keep kicking me out of your life!" CJ was shouting now.

"There was a reason for that CJ, you cheated on me every single time we were together I finally learned and left you," Maura shouted back.

"I never once cheated on you Maura, out of all the women I have ever been with you the only one I have never cheated on," CJ tried to defend herself.

"Like that makes me feel any better," Maura growled.

"Please Maura just give me one last chance," CJ begged.

"I can't and I won't," Maura said.

"Why the hell not?" CJ asked.

"Because I'm seeing someone else," Maura said shortly.

CJ looked hurt, her eyes showed some pain, gritting her teeth she slammed the release and the elevator started up again. On the first floor of the precinct the doors, CJ stopped and held out a card to Maura.

"It's my business card, in case you ever want to see me again," CJ said. "I'm sorry about my behavior. But I really do love you Maura."

The elevator doors shut the second Maura took the card from CJ. She had no intent to call CJ; she had done it out of pity. The two of them had been an item for awhile way back when; they had meant in high school, CJ being the escape from the all girls school that Maura needed. One thing about CJ was that she was a player, she could convince any girl to go out with her. When Maura first started seeing her, just before she had been kicked out of the school, CJ had cheated on her current flame to be with Maura; and every other time the two hooked up it had been the same. When Maura had met Ian, that was the last time she had heard from CJ, now she knew why. Maura couldn't help but see the CJ had turned her life around, but people don't change. CJ was still the lying cheat she had always been; and Maura wasn't about to tell Jane about the relationship. Maura exited the elevator and quickly made her way to the office, she had lied to Jane about having to finish something else in the lab; she just wanted to get away from CJ, great idea that was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I entered the morgue Maura was sitting behind her desk, like she always was when I came down, concentrating on something intently. I knocked on the door to warn her I was here; she looked up startled shoving whatever she was looking at under some folders. After a second she got up and came over to me, kissed my cheek and waited for me to speak.

"You ready to go?" I asked. "Reservations aren't going to hold forever."

"I'm ready, just waiting on you," she replied with a smile.

"Really? Dr. Maura Isles is ready before having to go home and change?" I joked.

"What I am wearing is just fine, Jane I will make you sleep on the couch if I have to," she threatened.

"Can I convince you otherwise?" I asked, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"If you buy dinner tonight," Maura was playing me.

"No, I've still got a cop trailing me to make sure Mason doesn't kill me, he probably want dinner to," I was mad that the night Maura and I were supposed to have together would be interrupted by my bodyguard.

"You know if people don't stop trying to kill you I don't know what I'm going to do," Maura laughed walking close to me to the elevator.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sat staring at Maura's lobster; I couldn't understand how she could eat that after a woman had just died yesterday after eating it. Maura noticed my stare and stopped, fork mid air to give me a look.

"How can you eat that when a woman died yesterday eating lobster?" I asked.

"Because her ex-husband poisoned her, unless Mason or you is trying to poison me I'm not worried," Maura replied.

"Can I ask you something Maura?" I asked.

"You just did," she replied. "Yes Jane go ahead."

"Do you know CJ Elliot personally?" I could tell I caught Maura off guard.

"I met her yesterday, never seen her before in my life," Maura said.

"Did she say anything yesterday to upset you?" I was worried about her.

"No, we talked for a bit, but that's it," she told me.

I nodded not fully believing her but I wasn't going to push the issue; tonight was about the two of us and not about any of the cases we had recently been working on. For the longest time dinner was great, then I got the check… Maura didn't hesitate to take it from me and pay it, I didn't make much on a cop's salary, but Maura made a good amount. No I don't make her always pay, but she insisted. When we left I wrapped my arm around her waist and she walked close to me. I couldn't help but let my guard down at times like these; holding Maura out in public, not caring who saw. Maura smiled at me; I smiled back, I loved her smiled and loved it when she was happy.

"I love you, Detective Rizzoli."

"I love you too, Dr. Isles."

The second the words left my mouth I heard two loud bangs. Reacting out of instinct I grabbed Maura and pulled her behind the safety of a car. Instantly my gun was drawn and I was looking over the hood of the car looking for where the shots had came from. I saw nothing and after three minutes of complete silence except for someone screaming, I stood up thinking it was safe. Ten feet away, the officer who had been shadowing me, who I hadn't seen was lying in a pool of blood. Maura was up and moving over towards him in an instant, I left Maura to check to see if he was alive while I called for backup.

"This is Detective Jane Rizzoli we need back up and an ambulance at the Menton, 354 Congress Street, we have an officer down, suspect fleeing on foot, unable to pursue," I shouted into the walkie in the police cruiser.

"10-4 sending back up to your location," a female came back over the radio.

"Jane, I need you to help me stop the bleeding," Maura called my attention.

I moved over to her and the dying officer, she directed me to put pressure on the whole in the officer's chest. He had two gunshot wounds, both rounds from the unknown suspect had hit him square in the chest, it was a miracle he was still alive. However if back up didn't arrive soon he would bleed out, and we wouldn't have any way of knowing who did this.

"Can you hear me?" I asked the officer.

He only nodded, blood starting to seep from his mouth.

"Can you tell me your name?"

I felt sick to my stomach that he was dying and I couldn't do anything to help him.

"R-rick…" he could barely speak.

"Jane don't," Maura warned me.

"Who did this to you Rick?" I asked ignoring her; if I couldn't save him I could at least try and catch his killer.

"T-that guy… I was… he wanted you…" it was all he was able to say.

"Rick?" I asked, realizing he was slipping. "No don't die on me Rick please…"

Maura pulled me back away from him as two EMT's ran over to help Rick, but I already knew he was gone. My hands were soaked in his blood, and when the EMT's stepped away to pronounce him dead, I slammed my blood soaked hand fist into the car behind me. Mason had been here and had shot an innocent man; he knew I would try to save him and knew I would fail. It was Hoyt all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all like this chapter, it was hard to type; I'm running out of ideas. I promise there will be more Mason in the next chapter and things with CJ will come to a close. Until then enjoy. And thanks for staying with me.**

Chapter 4

I stood across from Maura once again, while she performed the autopsy on the young officer named Rick. We already knew that the two gun shots had killed him but now we had to retrieve them to send them to ballistics. Maura looked sick as a dog but hadn't mentioned feeling bad so I let her continued working. Last night after Rick had died while the two of us worked to save him, I had been a wreck. The second Maura basically drug me through the front door I had headed to the shower. Unable to stand I watched the blood run down the drain, until Maura started to worry about me and came in to find me sobbing uncontrollably. Having only slept a few hours I was nodding off while Maura spoke to me. After a couple more minutes Maura finally muscled the first bullet out of Rick's chest.

"It looks like a 9mm." I said.

"We won't know until we send them to ballistics," Maura said.

"I think I know my rounds Maura," I smiled.

"Even so, we need to be sure," Maura reminded me.

I was about to say something when Maura pressed the back of her hand to her mouth; she looked like she was hurl. When I tried to move over to her side she moved quickly over to the sink and threw up whatever she had on her stomach. I ran over to her side, supporting her as he legs buckled; she looked terrible.

"Are you okay Maura?" I asked, really concerned.

"No, not really," she replied, ripping the latex glove from her hand to wipe her mouth.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" I asked, holding her elbow.

"Since last night…" she muttered.

"After Rick was shot?" I asked.

"Before," she replied.

Maybe it was the lobster, I told her she shouldn't have gotten it but she hadn't listened to me. I rubbed her back, again worrying about her; Maura never got sick. She ran her hand through her hair before being hit with another wave of nausea and heaving more of whatever was on her stomach into the sink. After another minute I slipped my arm under her shoulders and helped her into her office and sat her down on the couch. I was seriously considering taking her home and calling the medical examiner I hated most; Dr. Pike. Maura grabbed my hand as I rose to put a call in to Frost to tell him to call, Pike.

"What is it Maura?" I asked, sitting back down.

"I have to tell you something…" she said, taking a deep breath and whipping a tear from her face.

"Go ahead Maur," I told her, really panicking. "What's up?"

Maura took a moment to responded, breathing slightly heavier than normal.

"I lied to you…" she finally said.

For a second I laughed, Maura couldn't have lied to me; she had a bad problem of breaking out in hives when she lied. I think I would have noticed if she had broken out in hives.

"You didn't break out in hives," I pointed out.

"No, that would be why I'm sick…" she said.

She must have lied to me big time if she was getting physically sick. I held her stare waiting for her to explain farther.

"I lied to you about CJ, I do know her."

I let it sink in for a moment, it wasn't much to be mad about; I mean hey if I had known CJ personally I would have lied about it too.

"That's not really a big deal Maura," I told her. "CJ is a creep."

"Jane, she kissed me in the elevator," Maura said.

At hearing that I stood abruptly, CJ had done what? I couldn't believe it at first, but the look on Maura's face said it all. However I couldn't be completely mad at her, if CJ had kissed her against her will, I was going to draw some blood.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?" I nearly shouted.

"Because I knew what you would do," Maura cried, standing.

"Did you fight her at least?" I asked.

"I-"

"Oh my God you didn't?!" I was angry, "What the hell Maura?!"

"Jane I'm sorry," Maura had tears threatening to spill.

"That's what you where looking at the other day, CJ gave you her card?!" I growled. "Where is it Maura?"

"It's on the desk, Jane please don't do this," she pleaded.

I went over to desk and found the card; seeing CJ's name made me even more angry. Throwing the officer door open I went to the lab, Maura following behind, and flipped on a beaker. The flame rose and Maura saw what I was going to do; I placed the edge of the card in the open flame and pulled it away when it caught fire. I held it out for Maura to get a good look at it.

"If you where sorry you would have done this Maura," I shouted, throwing it into a sink and extinguishing the flame.

"Jane please I just couldn't handle it," Maura cried. "Let me explain…"

"What like you did with Ian?" I asked, angrily. "What was your relationship with CJ, huh Maura?"

I listened as Maura dove into the long explanation of how she and CJ had meant; how turbulent the relationship had been and how Maura had tried to leave CJ three times. For what I could tell Maura was telling the truth but I wasn't about to believe her totally. She had just lost most of my trust; I just couldn't understand why I was so upset about this, but not at Maura, I just really wanted to kill CJ. Before Maura could stop me or follow me I headed towards the stairs, climbing them two by two until I reached brick. Frost and Korsak saw me and immediately realized I was pissed and backed away. I slammed the keyboard to my computer, angrily typing in CJ's name to get her address; the second it came up and walked back over to the stairs shoving the door open and going down to the first floor and exiting. Finding my car I swung the door open a sat down in the driver's seat. I flipped on the lights to speed through traffic to head where I needed to go.

Traffic moved out of the way of my speeding car, at the moment I was driven by rage. I knew by doing what I was doing I could in fact be fired; but that was nothing compared to the thought of what CJ had possibly done to my relationship with Maura. In the back of my mind I understood in a sort of way Maura had in fact cheated on me by not fighting CJ, but I just couldn't bring myself to be as angry as I should be. Coming up on the apartment complex where CJ lived I turned off the lights and slowed down to the speed limit, then parked on the curb. Getting out of my car I felt my blood start to boil; I hadn't liked CJ since the day I met her, and after Maura told me her story I hated CJ even more.

Reaching CJ's apartment I tried to calm down but was unable to; finally I just started to pound on her door. It wasn't until my hand got sore that the door opened, revealing CJ half dressed in fatigue pants, flip flops and an undershirt. Not at all what you would expect out of a Army Sergeant, but it fit her quite well. At first she looked at me and surprise and than in anger; as if hating the fact I existed and was standing at her door.

"What the hell do you want Detective?" she growled.

"I want to talk to you," I replied.

Scowling she moved out of the way and let me enter her small apartment space. The place was disgusting, pizza boxes everywhere, beer cans and bottles littered the floor; how the hell did she make it in the Army. CJ sat down on the couch, not once inviting me to sit down, which I wouldn't have anyway. Instead for nearly three minutes we stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

"What did you want to talk about detective?" she finally asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Dr. Isles," I replied.

A grin spread across her face, "and what would you like to know?"

"She told you she was seeing someone and you still kissed her?" I asked, already knowing.

"Yeah so? Not like you should care…" CJ stopped. "She's dating you ain't she?"

"You better stay the fuck away from her," I growled.

"I'd rather not," CJ smiled. "Did she tell you what we used to do?"

"I don't care you sick bastard just leave her alone." I spat.

"When she lost her virginity to me back in high school? Or that summer in Florida where we had sex when her ma wasn't around?" she laughed.

"Shut the fuck up," I was getting angry and starting to lose my grip.

"I could do you too if that would convince you?" CJ grinned standing and moving towards me.

I took a step back instinctively moving my hand to my gun; CJ stopped but still continued taunting me.

"Did she tell you how much she loved doing me? She wasn't too bad herself, but I've had better…"

"Then why the hell are you still going after her?" I shouted.

"Because I want her, I need her," CJ told me. "Face it detective you hate her for what she did, you want to crush her like she did you."

"No, no I would never do that, you're the problem not her," I growled.

CJ made an advance at me again; instead of going for my gun when she was almost on top of me I swung my fist upward in and upper cut and connected with her nose. She stumbled back her hands reaching up and pulling away to see blood spilling out of her nose. I realized I had broken it, and needed to get out of there before she recovered; I knew she wouldn't stop until she had gotten her hands on me. So against better judgment I turned on my heel and exited the apartment.

"Come near Maura again and I'll put a bullet in your head."

It was 100% a threat; I could deal with Maura when I got home but CJ I would have to use force. Now my mind wondered to Maura, was I really willing to forgive and forget? I hopped back in my car and thought hard about it as I drove back, I checked my phone, realizing I had been gone for an hour and Korsak had just called. The message he left was urgent, another cop had been shot in downtown Boston; I slammed on the breaks turned on the lights and sirens made a u-turn and sped to the scene. Problems where just following me around today; Maura had lied to me, I had just broken someone's nose (but she deserved it) and now Mason (at least I believed it was) had shot another cop.

Over the hill I saw red and blue lights flooding the sides of buildings, and I started to slow down. When I pulled to a stop I saw Korsak and Frost standing over the body, Maura talking up to them. How late had I been? Korsak's called only a few minutes ago. I stepped out of the car, flashed my badge to an officer and made my way over to Korsak, Frost and Maura. Korsak and Frost greeted me with a nod, and I could tell Maura had been crying; her eyes were red. I shook my head at Maura and turned to get caught up by Frost and Korsak.

"He got Detective Banks, Janie," Korsak said.

I looked down at the young officer on the ground, the two of us had graduated from the academy together, and he had just become a detective. Banks was a well built man, 5'11'', red hair dark brown eyes. It was extremely upsetting to see another fellow officer dead because of me; because of the man who was after me. Maura stood up and our eyes locked, instantly she knew I was mad but we still had to work together.

"It looks like the same caliber gun that killed Rick," she said. "I'll know more when I get him back to the lab."

"Do we have any witnesses?" I asked Korsak.

"None, no one saw a thing," he replied.

"When a rapist gets shot they all see what happens but when it's a cop no one cares," Frost muttered.

"We found some 9mm casings near the body," Korsak explained. "From what we can see Jane it's just like last night."

I rubbed my eyes and sighed, I knew what Mason's game was now, and I didn't like it. He was a cop killer, half of the Boston PD would be itching to put a bullet in his head; I was one of them. I nodded at everything what I had just heard, trying to push all of the angry thoughts out of my mind.

"Where were you Jane?" Frost asked, after a second.

"Had to go handle something, it was nothing," I told him.

Maura shot me a look; she knew where I had gone, but not what I had done. I would tell her tonight when I came by to get my things. She needed to understand I needed some space to think about our relationship and if it was worth trying to fix. There wasn't much more we could do at the crime scene except for sending Frankie out to try and find a witness. Frost, Korsak and I headed to our cars the return to the station to go over what little we had; leaving Maura to help with the transportation of the body, when usually she rode with me.

Back at the precinct Korsak, Frost and I sat together staring at one another but not saying anything. Sometimes when we just sat we were able to think of something to get our guy, but unfortunately he had just started killing. All I knew to do was to let Mason get me and pray Korsak and Frost could get to me in time; this was not an option. A few minutes later, after too long in silence, I heard someone making their way towards us; it was Maura holding a manila folder. Korsak stood to great her but Frost and I remained seated, however when Frost smiled at her I stayed focused on the wall in front of me. Maura handed the folder to Korsak, who took it eagerly and opened it; reading it aloud.

"Ballistics came back on the first victim, 9mm rounds from a Berretta," he said.

"Anything on the second victim?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"I haven't been able to get the bullets to ballistics yet," Maura replied. "Within the hour I'll have the results."

"Find anything in the autopsy?" Korsak asked.

"Nothing substantial, it looks like the same MO as the first victim," Maura replied.

"Jane did you know Detective Banks?" Frost asked.

"We went to the academy together, and Rick was shadowing me," I replied. "You don't think Mason is targeting cops linked to me do you?"

"Could be Jane," Korsak said.

"If that's the case he's got a lot of men and women to choose from…" I muttered.

"Do you want to go talk to Detective Banks wife?" Korsak asked.

"And say what?" I asked." I'm sorry your husband is dead because of a crazed man who wants to kill me?"

We all fell silent, Maura standing off to my right constantly staring at me and looking away. I had gotten a lot of the anger I was feeling out when I broke CJ's nose but I still felt a burning whenever I looked at Maura. Frost, wanting to look over the ballistics report himself, took the folder from Korsak and looked it over. I noticed his eyebrows scrunch together as her read a page and then frantically he looked at two other pages, always returning to the first page. He looked up at us, searched each of our faces and looked back down; had he found something.

"There was starch on the bullet?" he asked.

"And around the entry wounds, I found it only a few minutes ago," Maura told him.

"What the hell would starch been around the entry wounds for?" I asked.

"He could have used something starchy as a silencer?" Frost suggested.

"Not at the first murder," I told him. "I heard those shots, besides, why would he need a potato as a silencer?"

"Maybe he's killed before, as practice and he used something like a potato and some pieces lodged themselves in the muzzle?" Korsak suggested.

"Defiantly something to check out, you two want to get to work on that?" I asked Frost and Korsak.

"What about you?" Frost asked.

"I have to talk to Cavanaugh about something," I replied.

They both nodded, Maura didn't but avoided eye contact when I looked at her. Perhaps she really felt bad about what she had done. I shook my head, and headed to Cavanaugh's office door. At first I knocked softly, but not getting a reply I knocked harder; finally I heard a muffled response and entered. Cavanaugh was sitting behind his oak desk reading over case files of a case we had closed a few weeks ago. He pointed to a chair in front of the desk and I took a seat there; did he already know what I needed to tell him. I waited for him to give me the okay to speak, but after ten minutes he never gave it so I went ahead anyway.

"Sir I need to talk to you abou-" he stopped me.

"I know what you did Rizzoli, you're damned lucky nobody is pressing charges," he said, finally looking at me.

"I'm extremely sorry sir," I said, hanging my head slightly.

He remained silent but kept his eyes on me, as if waiting for more. Seconds later he drew in a deep breath and exhaled, I looked up to see him smiling.

"Just between us, I hated that woman too," he said. "I wanted to break her nose as much as you."

I nodded, knowing I shouldn't speak but let him continue.

"But I'm ordering you to stay away from CJ Elliot, otherwise I will have to fire you, got that Rizzoli?"

"Yes sir, I understand," I said.

"Good," he nodded. "Did you guys find anything else on this cop killer?"

"Just that he's using a Berretta and Mau- Dr. Isles found some bits of potato on the bullet and in the entry wounds," I explained, not knowing why I had correct myself.

"Get this bastard Rizzoli, before we lose more good cops," he said, dismissing me.

I can't say that went the way I was planning, but at least I wasn't getting canned. Somehow I had managed to keep my job after breaking an Army sergeant's nose, it was one less thing I had to worry about and it had only been a few hours. Frost and Korsak where still going through files on the computer, I was going to stay but it was getting late and I had something else I needed to take care off. I knew Maura had probably gone home, and if not it would give me time to pack some bags and wait for her to tell her what I had been thinking since this morning. My heart ached at the thought of what I was going to do; but what choice did I have.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I pulled into the driveway all the lights in the house where still off, telling me Maura had not yet left work. I moved as quickly as I could to the front door, unlocking it with the key I had, had made three months ago. The house was empty like I had thought, but it also felt cold, like it was no longer welcoming to me; it felt foreign and wrong. Having the feeling I did it only helped me realized what I was doing needed to be done. I went to Maura's room grabbed a small bag out of the closet and set it on the bed; then I went over to the dresser and opened the drawer that held my clothes. Taking my time I grabbed three or four shirts and underwear, going to the closet to get some pants and a blazer; finally I placed them in the bag and went to the bathroom. All I needed from there was a toothbrush, shampoo and deodorant, when I had that all packed I heard the front door open. I hoisted the bag from the bed and went out into the front room. Maura and I locked eyes, neither of use wanting to speak but both of us needing to speak; the silence growing unbearable.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you leaving?" she asked, I could tell she was hurting.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I deserve it," she said.

"Maura I'm not leaving you," I said, getting her to look up in shock. "Not yet, I just need to think. Give me a few days."

"That's the least I can do…" she said. "What did you have to take care of earlier?"

"What do you think?" I asked.

"What did you do?" she asked back.

"Broke her nose," I replied.

"You could have lost your job Jane," Maura said, it seemed like she didn't want that to happen.

"Well I didn't," I said. "But it was worth the risk, it makes me sick to think that you two where ever together."

Maura and I both fell silent; I took this and my queue to leave, I passed her and opened the door. She turned her arms crossed, hugging herself, tears threatening.

"I'm so sorry Jane," she said.

I gave her a half hearted smile and walked out the door; I had made my decision, for the next few days I would go through things in my head in some hotel. Until then I would go to work and work like I always did, no matter how uncomfortable I was around Maura.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all like this chapter, it may seem a little fast but so do most of my chapters. Anyway thanks for reading in advance, I really appreciate it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Maura rolled over in her bed, her hand coming to rest where Jane usually lay but wasn't tonight, nor the night before. She had been lucky Jane hadn't broken up with her on the spot after she had told her about CJ. Truth was Maura lied to herself about CJ for years, trying to convince herself the two had never been together; why would she want anyone to know about it? CJ wasn't smart, wasn't that good looking but she was a smooth talker, and Maura being smart about school but dumb about life had fallen for it. She hated herself and she hated CJ, everything she had worked so hard for; Jane and the way she lived now, was unraveling because of CJ's appearance. Maura's thoughts shifted to Mason, the man who helped Hoyt try and kill her and Jane. He had been behind the murders five months before and was behind the cop killings now; Maura squeezed her eyes shut trying to get the thoughts of Jane dying by Mason's hand out of her head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I went downstairs for the third that night and entered the hotel's exercise room; I went over to the farthest treadmill and started it up. At first I went slowly but as images of the dead men from five months ago crept up in my mind I sped the machine up. Two nights ago I left Maura's home to take up residence in a hotel for a few nights, not at all realizing I wouldn't be sleeping at all. The second I would get close to sleep I would roll over to wrap my arms around Maura, like I always, only to be reminded she wasn't there. I had thought about the truth she told me about CJ, along with what the fuck I was going to do about Mason, and I couldn't bring myself to be mad. The only thing my heart would allow me to do was go back to her, tell her I still loved her and wanted to make it work. I turned the machine up more, my blood starting to boil in anger; not at Maura or CJ but Mason.

My mind was scrambled from bouncing back and forth, from thoughts about Maura, CJ and Mason. Korsak and Frost had found nothing that would help us bring Mason down, for even help lead us to him. All we had found was that he escaped from jail six months ago, not that anyone bothered to tell me; but hey I'm just the person he wants to kill, who cares right? Mason wasn't at all as smart as Hoyt, but he knew enough, I'm sure Hoyt gave him some trade secrets, like faking appendicitis to escape custody, which is what Mason had done. A shiver ran down my spine as the thought of Mason copying my dead nemesis tricks. I had to stop running, my legs starting to burn, but I knew if I stopped I would be back down in an hour. Going against better judgment I stopped the treadmill and got off, heading back up to my room, waving at the night clerk behind the desk, who I had gotten to know on my late night voyages downstairs and then back up again. He was a really sweet kid, whose name I kept forgetting, but he listened to what I said, even though I didn't tell him everything. My bet was he just wanted someone to talk to while he worked night shift.

"Hey, detective will I see you again in an hour?" he asked smiling.

"Hopefully I'll get to sleep, if not defiantly," I replied returning the smile and stepping into the elevator.

I left the elevator on the third floor and headed to my room; stepping into more emptiness as I flipped on the light, revealing a single bed, too big for one person. My phone sat on the bedside dresser, I turned it on the check if I had missed any messages; secretly hoping Maura had called, she hadn't. She was giving me my space like I had asked, but I really needed her warmth right now; it was the only way I would be able to sleep. I played with the idea of calling her; she would answer, wouldn't she? What am I saying, I haven't even decided if I was going to go back to her. That was a total lie, I was going to forgive her, I already had there was no way I could leave Maura even after she had 'cheated' on me. In my head she really hadn't, I watched the security video from the elevator; I'd seen for myself what had happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I shot up in bed when the alarm blared in my ear at six o'clock I the morning; I didn't have to be at work until seven-thirty but I wanted to go downstairs and talk with the desk manager, whose name I couldn't remember. After a few minutes of stretching I pulled on my work clothes, black pants a blue shirt and my blazer; hooking my gun holster and badge to my belt. Last night after returning to my room I had showered and somehow managed to fall asleep, four hours of sleep just want enough. I grabbed my phone and headed out the door to the elevator, rubbing my eyes as I waited for it to reach my floor. How long did it fucking take? Finally I heard the ding of the elevator and the doors slid open; I had just stepped inside when my phone rang, I answered it.

"Rizzoli,"

"Hello Jane, good to hear your voice again,"

I immediately recognized the voice to be Mason's; how the hell did he get my cell phone number? Swallowing deeply and tightening my grip on the phone I engaged him.

"What do you want, Mason?" I growled.

"I'm wondering why you aren't with the doctor?" he replied, with a chuckle.

How did he know I wasn't with Maura? This guy was watching me close, to close for comfort.

"She talks in her sleep," I told him, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"So you left her house for this run down hotel?" he asked. "That's quite stupid, desk manager is nice though."

Oh my God no, he was there right now, could this elevator go any slower! I wasn't ready to find out what he was about to do, but I didn't like it.

"Hurry Jane, poor boy won't last long…" Mason laughed and hung up.

I refrained from slamming the phone against the wall and instead frantically pressed the button that read '1'. Slowly the elevator came to a stop on the first floor; the second the doors started to open I slipped out and ran over to the front desk. Already blood was pooling out from behind it; I hadn't heard a gunshot, what the hell… I made my way behind the desk, and there was the night shift desk manager; I dropped to my knees next to him. His throat had been slit but he was still alive, but fading fast, he had his hands pressed up against the wound to try and stop the bleeding. With his free hand he pointed to the door that led to the door, locking his eyes with mine as he fought for his life. I knew what he meant immediately; Mason had fled through that door. Unholstering my gun I quickly got up and moved down the hallway, regretting leaving the manager on the floor, but knowing I at least needed to check it out. The pool area was clear, Mason was nowhere in sight, he had thought this through. I made my way, quickly, back to the manager who was still fighting; I made the call to get back up and an ambulance here immediately.

"Hang in there for another minute, kid," I told him. "Please just look at me, you need to keep pressure on that wound, okay?"

How he hadn't bleed out yet was unknown to me, Mason couldn't have cut him deep enough to sever the jugular. I pressed my hand over his on his neck to add extra pressure without strangling him; warm blood spilled over my fingers as I anxiously awaited medical help. Seconds passed before I heard the sirens and skidding tires, then the frost doors of the hotel sliding open. Four or five EMT's spilled in with a gurney between them, I could feel the kid slipping as I waited for the medics to haul over here. Suddenly I felt someone tugging on my shoulder and pulling me away from the dying manager. Reluctantly I let the medic pull me away and go to work with his partners trying to save the kid; I saw the flash of his name tag before someone pulled me away from the scene, it read Thomas. Turning to see who had pulled me away I saw Korsak and Frost, both of which knew I was staying here.

"What the hell happened Janie?" Korsak asked.

"I-I don't know…" I replied looking down at my hands, more blood it was Rick all over again. "Mason called me and… I knew something was happening… I was in the elevator…"

I looked over at the desk and noticed the EMT's standing, shaking their heads before pronouncing Thomas dead. Six in the damn morning and already I had been plagued by murder; I was seriously considering letting Mason kill me. The medics started walking out, heads low at their failed attempt to save the young man, one stopped to apologize to me; I couldn't understand why. Korsak sat me down on a bench twenty feet away from the desk, now this place was a crime scene; I wondered where all the people who were staying here were. After they swabbed my hands and I was allowed to wash them off I would be allowed to work the case, but until then I was a witness.

"Go through it one more time Jane, for the record," Frost told me.

"I got up at six o'clock, took about fifteen minutes to get ready, I went to the elevator then my phone rang, I answered it, it was Mason just playing with me again… Then I got down here Thomas was lying on the ground bleeding but he pointed me to the door leading to the pool… Mason must have left through there," I explained.

"I'll go check that out Korsak," Frost turned to Korsak.

"Sorry about your friend Jane," Korsak said, taking a seat next to me.

"I spent most of my two nights here talking to him," I said, holding out my hands to a crime scene tech. "He was a really good kid…"

"We'll get Mason before he kills again," Korsak promised me.

It seemed all we had been doing was making empty promises. Mason would kill again; I was just hoping he killed me before he killed anyone I cared about…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura didn't greet me with a smile when I entered the morgue; she was concentrated on Thomas' slit throat. I stood a few feet away, staring at Thomas' ghostly white body, it just didn't seem fair. After a minute or two, Maura reached for her tray of utensils and picked up a pair of tweezers. I watched as she carefully pulled a tiny sliver of what looked like metal out of the wound, opening an evidence bag to hold it, until she took it to the lab. Finally Maura seemed to notice me standing and waiting for her; she set down her tools.

"Hi Jane," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Had better days," I replied. "What killed him?"

"Exsanguination, he bleed out," Maura replied. "The angle for the blade shows the killer stood behind him and cut left from right."

"It was almost five minutes before he died," I said.

"The cut is unusually shallow, my guess is the killer wanted him to suffer," she said. "and knew he would die before medical help arrived."

"What all did you find?" I asked.

"Burns behind his ear, most likely from a taser," Maura replied, then held up the piece of metal. "I also found this in the wound; it could be from the weapon."

"So he is using Hoyt's methods…" I muttered.

"Jane he did this to scare you," Maura said.

"Well it's working, he has my cell number, and he knew I was staying there…" I told her.

"Have you slept at all?" she asked.

"Not much, spent most of my time running and talking to him," I motioned to Thomas. "He was only in college y'know; studying at BCU… he was a male version of you."

Maura smiled at my joke, happy to have me on her side again; like I had ever left. She came around the table, but didn't try to take my hand or make any contact.

"When are you coming home?" she asked.

I smiled at the fact she referred to her home as my home; I wanted so badly to leave that hotel and never return…

"Tonight, once they let me get my things back," I told her, grabbing her hand and kissing her fingers. "I'm sorry I left, I had no reason to…"

"Its okay, Jane…" she told me.

"Can I offer you a coffee run?" I asked.

She laughed and nodded; both of us seriously needing to get out of here, having been in since six in the morning. I waited for her to run the metal to the lab; she was hoping to identify what it was. We stopped in the lobby to say hi to my mother who, like always, was talking to Cavanaugh; making me wonder where Tommy was. Before Maura and I got a chance to say hello to her she waved us away. Outside the sun was high in the sky, telling me it was noon, even though my phone told me it was too; for a second Maura and I lingered on the steps.

"What do you think your mom is doing?" Maura asked.

"Don't want to know…" I laughed.

"Don't suppose she li-"

Maura saw the muzzle of the gun before I did, instead of ducking like I thought she would she moved in front of me. When I realized what had happened Maura slammed into me and I just barely caught her with my left arm as I drew my gun. I found the gunman, who was now running away and fired three shots; one of which found his back. The gunman stumbled forward but managed to keep his footing. I wasn't about to risk firing more at him; he had found his way into a crowd of onlookers who had just appeared. Lowering myself down, so Maura was resting on my knees I holstered my gun to get the full extent of her injuries. Cops flew out the front doors to see what the hell had just happened, two going in the direction the shooter had gone. Cavanaugh stood above me shouting into a walkie talkie, he was ordering an ambulance to the precinct and cops to go out and find whoever had just shot at Maura and me.

Maura was breathing, thank God, the bullet had entered just under her collar bone, I ran my finger over the area on her back to see if it was a through and through. Luckily or unluckily depending on how you look at it, it wasn't, the bullet hadn't had enough power to break the skin. Maura was dazed and going into shock, she was unable to put pressure on the wound herself so I did it. The past four days I had, four different peoples blood on my hands; Rick's, CJ's (from her nose), Thomas' and now Maura's. What the hell had she been thinking? She could have gotten herself killed; I was sure that bullet was meant for me.

"Maura look at me," I ordered her, she needed to stay awake and focused on my.

"Hmm?" she couldn't speak coherently because of the shock.

"You keep your eyes open and on me okay?" I told her. "You'll be okay, got that? The ambulance is on the way."

I knew that the wound Maura had received wasn't life threatening but I couldn't help but be extremely scared for her. Beside me Cavanaugh stood, still making calls and orders over the talkie. While I kept talking to Maura, I saw Korsak and Frost sprint past me and off in the direction the shooter had gone. That shot I had gotten off had defiantly slowed the shooter down, hopefully enough for them to get him. My only worry was that it was Mason, and he had gotten away, but why attack me here? For some reason that just didn't fit what he wanted to do to me… The paramedics, looking like the same ones from this morning, made their way up the steps and quickly lifted Maura onto the stretcher. I went with her, holding her hand the whole time as the EMT examined the wound on Maura's shoulder on the way to the hospital.

At the emergency room doors I was held back from going any farther, and told to stay in the waiting room. A doctor told me that she would be out of surgery in an hour, and if things went okay she could go home tomorrow. The second I was left alone in the all too empty waiting room I turned, and I anger punched the wall hard enough to make my bones rattle. In six hours two people I knew had been hurt, one of them lies dead on a slab, the other was in the ER getting a bullet pulled out of her shoulder. I sat, my blood boiling again, in anger and in fear; I should have quit five months ago. For half an hour I sat alone, until too familiar faced appeared around the corner, I got up and went over to them.

"Hey Janie, what's the news?" Korsak asked, looking beat.

"She was hit in the shoulder, I haven't heard much…" I told them. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Just a blood trail, thanks to you, dogs are on it now," Frost said.

"Are you running the blood through CODIS?" I asked.

"They'll call as soon as they get a match," Korsak said.

I nodded, not wanting to wait but knowing you can't rush DNA. For now we just had to wait for Maura to get out of surgery. I wasn't sure how much later it was but the doctor came out to tell us Maura was out of surgery and stable. He handed Korsak a plastic bag with a bullet in it, covered in blood. To me it looked like a 9mm, just like the others. It couldn't have been a minute later that Frost's phone rang; he was only on for a second when he turned to me.

"They got a match on the blood," he said, pausing. "It wasn't Mason."

"Who the hell was it?" I asked.

"CJ Elliot," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry it took so long to update, school just started and I'm just running everywhere and getting use to the schedule. I'll do my best to upload a new chapter over the weekends, I promise I'll have chapter seven by Monday. Again sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.**

Chapter 6

The doctor told me Maura was lucky she didn't have a broken collar bone, that she was lucky the damage was only minimal. Maura's had only one major injury in the years we've known each other; weeks after I shot her father, where she almost lost her leg. That was the moment she forgave me, that was the moment we were friends again. The second she woke up I would tell her how sorry _I _was for not listening to her; that she felt she had to lie to me about her past. This time it wasn't our friendship on the line, it was our relationship; we loved each other I wasn't about to throw that away. I sat next to her bad for hours while Korsak and Frost went to track down CJ. It had taken all they had to keep me from going out myself and shooting CJ dead, which I would do the second I had the chance. Still deep in thought about what I would do to CJ if I got my hands on her I didn't notice Maura start to wake up. I didn't notice until she squeezed my hand that she was up, groggy, but still up.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I asked her smiling, than standing to kiss her forehead.

"I'm tired of you getting hurt protecting me," she said returning the smile.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Horrible, I'm never getting shot for you again," she replied.

"Good 'cause I won't let you," I told her.

I brushed a stray hair out of her face; I felt terrible about her lying there and me standing her, it should have been the other way around.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked, catching me by surprise.

"No, Maura what you did earlier was, stupid but how could I ever be mad at you?" I was babbling. "I love you so much Maura."

She pulled her hand from mine and rested it on my neck before pulling me down to kiss her. It was an awkward position because of the railing on the bed but I didn't care, I really needed this, and I could tell she did too. Finally we pulled away from each other, not wanting to but really needing to talk. I pushed back the hospital gown to take a look at the bullet wound, it was small but looked just about as the one I had, even though it wasn't at point blank range. Maura took my hand again and I pulled the chair closer; I sat there for awhile running my free arm gently up her arm.

"Do you know who did this?" she asked, after some time in silence.

"Yeah…" I said, shifting in my seat. "It was my fault Maura…"

"Jane, what are you talking about?" she asked trying to sit up farther, but crying out when she put weight on her left arm.

"Jesus Maura don't do that," I told her, pushing her back down. "Maura, it was CJ who shot you, because I broke her nose she wanted to get me back… I shot her when she was running away but we still haven't found her…"

For a second I thought Maura would laugh, what was so funny about being shot by a crazed ex? Maura stopped me from speaking when I opened my mouth; immediately I closed it and waited for her.

"Maybe Maura its time you told me everything, about you and CJ."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded and waited for a minute while she collected her thoughts. It must be hard for her to tell me everything when she had tried so hard to hide it from me. She locked her eyes with mine, took a deep breath a nodded.

"I met her in high school; I don't know how she got in… CJ was poor and not at all smart, but what does that matter when you can talk your way in and out of everything? She was only there for two weeks but she got to me, people didn't like me I was boring. CJ didn't seem to care, she made me feel like someone actually cared about me; and being the lonely teenager I was I gave everything to her…"

She stopped choking up slightly, I knew what she was talking about though; CJ had made it clear what the two had done together. It made me sick just thinking about the two together, CJ on top of her… I almost threw up my lunch, but managed to keep it down.

"When I was eighteen for some unknown reason we went to Florida… Guess who I ran into there? CJ of course, she talked me into things again and for two weeks we spent a lot of time sneaking around… Then we left and CJ was out of my life again, not that I wanted her in it, for years I didn't see her until I started seeing Ian. You won't believe how mad she was to find out I was sleeping with him, the two fought and it got really physical. Ian broke three of CJ's ribs and her collar bone… after that I didn't see her, until just last week…"

Maura was crying now, the story didn't seem like much to be upset about but Maura hated herself for ever sharing the same bed with the bastard. I felt bad for asking her to tell me everything; I somehow managed to pull the railing down and crawl in next to her to comfort her. She obviously hated everything about CJ and had a legitimate reason for lying to me; not that that makes it okay, but I blamed her less. Maura still couldn't move her left arm very well but she held onto me with her right arm tightly, like she thought I would leave her alone. It was now my turn to take care of her, instead of her taking care of me.

"It's okay Maura, I won't let her touch you again," I promised her.

We stayed like that for a long time, and I was dozing off when the doctor came in; almost sending me sprawling to the floor. I hate when people come out of nowhere and wake me up; it's just as bad as my mom walking in on me with my boyfriend in bed with me… it was just pure luck she had never walked in on me and Maura. The doctor ignored the fact Maura and I were lying together and walked over to the other side of the bed to check Maura's shoulder. After a minute he stepped back and smiled.

"Your wound looks okay, so I'll be able to discharge you within the hour," he started. "Your arm will be weak for awhile and you'll have to work it to get it back to where it was before. However it will never be to full strength, but it will be close. I'm also going to have to ask you to wear a sling for a few days so you don't rip the stitches out; and no strenuous activity for at least a month."

He left without another word; leaving me thinking _'another month with no sex? Great…' _it was a horrible thought but God, this was getting ridiculous. We waited about an hour before Maura was discharged, I normally would have taken her home but instead I took her to the precinct. The front was still taped off from yesterday but we ducked under the tape and headed inside; my ma wasn't there and most of the lobby was deserted. Maura was on pain killers, the morphine had worn off but now she was dealing with Vicodin, which apparently gave her headaches. Upstairs I sat her down at my desk and went to catch up on what I had missed yesterday; Korsak and Frost talked to Maura before realizing I was getting impatient.

"Find anything out?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you aren't going to like it," Frost said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

Frost got behind a computer and pulled up the ballistics report from the first two victims. Both were killed with a 9mm round from a Berretta, a nice gun when used for the right reasons. Frost than pulled up the image of the last round that had ended up in Maura's shoulder, I looked at Frost waiting for an explanation.

"The bullet the doctors pulled from Maura's shoulder was the same as those rounds in the two dead cops," Frost said. "Maura's shooter and the cop killer seem to be one in the same."

"No Mason shot Rick, I know that for sure, we know that for sure," I said.

"Jane I think we have to assume that CJ and Mason are working together, otherwise CJ shot our two guys," Korsak said.

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to think things over. Okay, CJ was pissed at me and had shot Maura; Mason was after me and had the same gun as the one used to shoot Maura… Am I missing something? Oh yeah Mason slit the throat of a young night manager at the hotel I was staying at. To make matters worse we had no physical evidence to even try to tie Mason to the murders. I wanted to kill Mason for what he did to Thomas, Banks and Rick and I wanted to rip CJ limb from limb for what she did to Maura.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mason slammed his fists against the wall; was CJ stupid? How the fuck did she expect to walk away from shooting Dr. Isles unscathed. CJ sat whimpering in pain, because of the bullet that had entered her back from the detective's gun. Mason shoved CJ down so he could work on her wound; CJ swung her arm back trying to catch Mason in the head.

"Hold still you idiot," Mason hissed.

"My nose is fucking broken watch it will you?" CJ growled back.

"I can't believe you did that," Mason snarled, pressing down on the entry wound, making CJ yelp. "You fucked up our plan; do you know how long we'll have to wait now? All because you wanted to screw your ex again."

"You want to screw Jane, don't see any problem with me having some fun as well," CJ snarled back.

"You got that Elena girl, wasn't that enough?" Mason asked, digging the bullet out.

"Then her husband killed her, what fun is that?" CJ asked, clutching at the mattress.

Mason finally pulled the bullet out of the wound, and poured some antiseptic on it before beginning to stitch it up. When he became Hoyt's apprentice Hoyt had been dying of cancer, but it hadn't stopped him from teaching Mason all of his tricks. Sure Hoyt used his other apprentices but Mason he hadn't used, he had groomed him to finish what he couldn't. Hoyt had created the perfect killer, a man who could taunt the police and not get caught. Mason loved how invulnerable he felt whenever he made a kill; it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Unless you want me to kill you, I need a favor from you," Mason said.

"Yeah, what is it?" CJ asked.

"Scout out the doctors house, I want to know everything," Mason replied.

CJ nodded and got up from the bed, grunting at the pain in her back but none-the-less moving to complete her orders.

"Oh, and CJ?" CJ turned towards Mason when she reached the door. "Don't get caught."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura fell asleep huddled up close to me the second we got into bed. She was extremely tired (no doubt from the pain killers) and in pain. I was exhausted to, but for another reason, I hadn't slept in four days, I was ready to die of exhaustion. For a while though I watched Maura sleep, knowing how hard it is not to sleep of a shoulder. Five months ago I would have been lying in this bed next to her, staying awake because of the pain; now I was staying awake to make sure Maura didn't stay up like I did. I rested my chin in her hair, her head was resting on my chest; and I had to do everything in my power not to sneeze; her hair was tickling my nose. In my head I was still thinking about what had come up, somehow somewhere CJ and Mason had met each other; I wasn't going to believe CJ was the cop killer. Korsak and Frost didn't want to believe it either, but there was no other way to look at it. Sighing heavily I moved out from under Maura, being careful not to wake her, grabbed my cell and went out to the kitchen. I punched in my mother's number hoping she would answer even though it was almost one in the morning. After four rings she picked up, worried that something was wrong.

"Is something wrong Jane?" she asked.

"No, not really… I have to ask you a question." I replied.

"Couldn't you have waited until later?" she asked. "Why are you still up? You really need to get more sleep you have bags under your eyes…"

"Thanks ma," I said, my eye twitching. "You're up now so just let me talk alright?"

"Alright, alright," she said.

"It's about Maura… there's something I really need to do but I need help," I hated asking my mother for help, especially on this matter.

"What are you going to do Jane?" she started, her voice rising. "I swear if you hurt Dr. Isles again I will disown you."

"Ma really? What are you going to disown me from?" I shot back. "That's not what I meant…"

"Oh…" at first she was just understanding that I wasn't going to hurt Maura. "Oh! Of course I'll help Jane. I'm sure I'll never be able to help your brothers…"

"Thanks ma…" I said. "Just don't tell anyone, okay? Open your mouth and I'll arrest you."

"My lips are sealed," she laughed. "Now hang up and go to bed."

She ended the call before I could talk back. I hated how she still treated me like a little kid. However she was right, I was tired and really needed to go to bed; I left my phone on the counter and slowly made my way back to the bedroom. Careful not to wake Maura I climbed in bed next to her, my arms nearly buckling when my hands hit the soft sheets. Finally I fell asleep, with a pillow ever my face and my arms holding it down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At seven o'clock the alarm next to the bed blared in my ear, telling me I had to get up and go to work. Groggily I swung my hand around and it came down hard on the snooze button; but I was already to awake to go back to sleep now. I sat up expecting Maura to still be asleep next to me but I discovered that she wasn't there. For a second I panicked, then I head water running and realized she was in the shower. Last night before falling asleep I had made the decision she was going to stay here today while I went to 'work'. Instead of sneaking up on her in the shower, like I really needed to do, I went out and made a cup of instant coffee, the stuff I had hidden from Maura. Finally about twenty minutes later Maura walked out, still in a towel and wrapped her good arm around my shoulders, kissing my neck.

"How did you sleep last night?"she asked.

"I didn't, to busy thinking," I replied taking another sip of coffee. "How about you?"

"I have never slept so well in my life," she replied. "Are you sure you want to go to work today?"

"One of us has to, and it's not going to be you," I said smiling at her bare shoulders.

"I can still work Jane," Maura started to defend herself.

"Maura no, I'm going in, filling out some paper work, see if we have any new leads and then leave," I explained. "You don't need to be there."

She started to protest when there was a knock on the door; when I got up to answer it Maura hijacked it to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then get dressed. Standing waiting for me on the doorstep was my younger brother Frankie, thumbs tucked into the belt buckle, trying to look like he knew what he was doing.

"Morning Janie," he said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Korsak and Cavanaugh want me to take you to the station," he replied, pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

"What as protection?" I nearly shouted. "Fuck that Frankie, I don't need an escort, let alone a babysitter."

"Sorry Jane, orders are orders," he replied pushing pass me into the house.

"I'm going to say this one last time, I don't need an escort, so go home." I said slowly. "I have all the protection I need."

At the last part I placed my hand on the butt of my Glock and nodding slightly. Frankie wasn't about to budge; he wanted to make detective so bad he would do anything to please the boss. Including pissing me off; suddenly a light went off in my head, Frankie wouldn't be going against any orders, just taking them in a slightly different prospective.

"Fine you kissass, you want to protect someone?"

I grabbed a fist full of the back of his shirt and shoved him forward to the bathroom. Maura was just now using mouthwash as Frankie and I came to a stop. Frankie averted his eyes from looking at Maura, who was in a towel, instead glaring at me.

"Consider this your new job, watch after her today, she doesn't come near the precinct, got it?"

Frankie nodded not willing to argue any farther; Maura had a look of humiliation from being seen by Frankie and a look of anger for me sticking her on house arrest. The last thing I heard before I shut the door behind me was Maura asking Frankie if he played chess. I headed in the opposite direction of the precinct to my apartment that my mother and Tommy had taken over. Ten minutes later I pulled up to the curb, finding my mother already standing there waiting; she didn't miss a beat and immediately got into the car. I was about to put the car in drive when she reached across the center glove compartment and hugged me.

"Ma stop hugging me."

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy," she replied pulling away.

"Don't get to happy, I haven't decided to go through with it yet." I told her.

"You better go through with it, you didn't call me a three in the morning to not go through with it," she gave me one of her looks.

"It was only one." I corrected her.

She pointed at the road signaling me that I had no room to argue and had to get moving if I was ever going to get back to Maura's before it seemed like I hadn't been at work. Before getting her I had called Korsak to tell him I was taking a personal day and for him to tell Cavanaugh. I hadn't lied at least not completely; for once the only person who needed to know what I was doing was my mother.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mason picket up the Berretta from the wooden table in front of him; he had made the decision, tonight was when he went through and finished what Hoyt had started. Only it wouldn't be quick, Mason would drag it out as long as he could without risking being found. CJ has only needed two days to figure out the schedule that the police followed on guarding Dr. Isles' house. He knew he only had thirty minutes to get in and get out with the doctor and Jane before the cruiser would go by. Mason went down a short flight of stairs into the basement, where he would execute his plan and end the detective's life. Everything he needed was laid out neatly; the rope he would use to bind Jane's feet together and the knives he would use to pin her hands to the floor, just as Hoyt did. CJ had her own supplied for her end of the deal, rope to tie Dr. Isles up and varies weapons set up neatly on a work bench.

From above him Mason heard heavy footsteps moving towards the basement door. CJ came into view, red and panting from running from somewhere. Her left arm held tightly to her side because of the pain it caused in her back when she extended it. Mason waited for her to gather herself and speak to him; worried only slightly that their plans would have to wait another day.

"Detectives… brother at house… don't know what… to do…" she managed to get out over breaths to get sufficient air.

Mason thought for a moment; he hadn't taken into account Jane's brother, another Boston Police Officer trying to become a detective. He could simply kill the brother, no lose to him and it would cause Jane even more pain. Or he could take the brother as well and use him as a bargaining chip if he was to get caught. Mason shook his head at all the ideas, none of them where right, he knew all he could do was hope they could catch the brother off guard and knock him out.

"Don't worry about it, we'll take care of him," Mason told CJ. "Get ready, in a few hours we're going to get Jane and the doctor and finally finish what Hoyt started."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay I got this chapter done rather fast! I hope you like this chapter; the next one will be pretty intense as well. Thank you for reading and staying with me, enjoy.**

Chapter 7

I closed my desk drawer a second before Korsak came over to talk to me about something. Only a few hours ago I had gone with my mother to pick up a couple of things I needed. It was nearly seven o'clock now and I was about to pack up and head back to Maura's, we still had nothing on Mason or CJ so I really had no purpose staying here.

"You planning on heading out soon?" Korsak asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"I really wish you hadn't ordered Frankie to stay with Maura, she's already got an officer outside her house and a cruiser goes by every half an hour." Korsak reminded me.

"And? CJ shot her out front of a police building and Mason has killed two cops, what makes you think she'll be okay?" I asked, standing.

Korsak held up his hands in defense backing away, giving me the go ahead to leave. Outside the sun was still visible but slowly going down, by the time I got back to Maura's it would be dark. When I did pull into the driveway I didn't pay much attention to the unmarked cop car across the street, or the fact that I couldn't see any lights on in the house. In the back of my head I knew that the lights where usually blocked out of sight until it got really dark. I walked up to the door and turned the door knob.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_A few minutes earlier_

Mason crouched down out of the line of sight of the unsuspecting officer watching the doctor's house. CJ kept watch from down the street for Mason to make his move so the two could execute the plan and get out before the cruiser went by. They knew Jane had just left the station and would be there in a matter of minutes, timing was everything. Mason saw that the car window was down and smiled to himself, it would be easy to slit the officer's throat. Finally at the door Mason came out of the crouching position and swiftly grabbed the officer's hair pulling back on his head and slit his neck, deep, in an instant. Blood immediately spilled and splattered all over the windshield; Mason couldn't marvel over his work for long, he waved to CJ who sprinted over and the two went around to the back of the doctor's house.

The second the two were in Jane's brother already knew the two were there. Mason could head the cop unholster his gun and tell Maura to stay put. CJ and Mason spit off into different rooms, Mason waiting for the cop to pass him so he could grab Maura. Sliding out of the door when the hall was clean Mason came up from behind and grabbed Maura, forcefully cupping his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Hello Dr. Isles, it's good to see you again," Mason whispered into her ear.

"Hey, Dr. Isles it must have been the wind or something the place is-"

Before the cop could come out of the hall CJ slammed the Berretta into the base of his skull knocking Officer Rizzoli unconscious. Mason released Maura from his hold and slammed her forcefully down in the chair, waving for CJ to move back into the hall and ordering her to turn off the lights. Maura already had tears streaming down her face; she felt that things would finally end and that she and Jane would not make it out of this one alive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The second I stepped through the threshold I knew something was wrong. I pulled my Glock from its holster and slowly made my way forward, not willing to call out for Maura. Already in the hall I could see Frankie lying on the floor, but I couldn't tell if he was still alive or not. When I came around the corner I came face to face with Mason, standing next to Maura with no weapon, only a hand on her shoulder. I didn't think I just reacted, aiming my gun at his head.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" I growled.

"I used the backdoor," he laughed. "You two should really lock it."

"Shut up," I ordered. "You're pretty stupid for breaking in here; the whole station will be here in minutes."

"Are you so sure about that Jane?" he smiled. "Your uniformed officer out front is dead, and I have half an hour before the cruiser goes by."

"I've got the gun and a clear shot I'm not too worried about that," I told him.

Mason started laughing; like it was hysterical I had any bit of hope to survive. I couldn't understand why; until I felt the muzzle of a gun press against the side of my head. Without taking my eyes of Mason I knew it was CJ, the pressure placed on the gun told me that. Maura hadn't said a word at all, I knew in my gut that Mason had said or done something to her, she would have warned me about Mason's accomplice. Keeping a firm grip on my gun I took a chance.

"Howdy, detective good to see you again," CJ snarled.

"Likewise you piece of shit," I snarled back.

"You wanna do us a favor and put the gun down?" CJ asked.

"I could turn and shoot you before you could even move," I was really pushing it. "You won't shoot me."

"No, she won't but it doesn't mean I won't slip the doctor's throat," Mason pitched in. "I know you won't let that happen Jane, so just put the gun down."

"No," I was probably about to get shot.

"Do you really think that time is on your side, Jane?" Mason asked. "If that cruiser shows up before we've taken you, I'll kill the cop and we'll have you out of here before anyone can respond. Put the gun down."

I saw the scalpel in his hand, just like the one Hoyt had used to pin my hands down to the floor. Not willing to risk Maura getting hurt I took my finger from the trigger and slowly lowered the gun to the floor. The second I straightened up CJ kicked the gun over to Mason, who picked it up and shoved it in his belt.

"So detective, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" CJ asked.

I couldn't wait any longer I had to act now. With every muscle in my body screaming at me to stay still I swung my arm around catching the side of CJ's hand knocking the gun from it. Without stopping I brought my leg up and slammed CJ in the side, knocking her feet from under her. She slammed to the floor with a loud thud and a howl; but before I could make another move to get her gun I heard my Glock being cocked and Maura cry out 'no'. With my attention off CJ and on Mason I didn't see CJ get to her feet and pull a cloth from her pocket. Holding me in a death grip charged with rage CJ pinned the cloth to my mouth and immediately I knew what it was. Unable to fight CJ's grip I started to succumb to the fume of the drug and quickly slip out of a completely conscious state.

"Looks like the hard way," Mason said, to himself. "Hurry up and get her to the car."

"What about Maura?" CJ asked.

"I'll take care of it, just hurry up," Mason growled.

The last thing I heard before going completely under was a loud cracking; it was the gun smashing into Maura's skull. I had just gotten the love of my life killed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The room was dimly lit, I couldn't see much at all not just because of the light but my vision was blurry and dancing with small specks of dust. Over top of me however I could just make out the man standing over me; Mason. I just couldn't remember what happened, not yet; my mind was just as fuzzy as my vision. My legs were tied together but my hands were free however, but I knew it wouldn't last very long. Mason kneeled down so he was straddling me, keeping me from moving, not that I could anyway. He reached up to a metal table like the one Maura kept all of her surgical tools on back at the morgue, when his blurry hand came back into sight I saw a scalpel.

"I wanted to wait until you were awake to do this Jane,"

I tried to speak but nothing escaped my lips, not one single sound. Mason smiled a little at my inability to speak.

"Tell me Jane, can you feel this?"

He ran the scalpel across my throat, careful not to deep but enough to make me bleed. This time a cry of pain escaped my throat, and Mason just laughed even harder.

"Good, good…"

He grabbed my right arm forcing it above my head as I fought him, unsuccessfully. He flipped the scalpel over in his hand, pointing the blade at my hand. I felt the pain from when Hoyt had stabbed the scalpel through my hand as Mason slammed the blade down, going all the way through before coming to a hard stop when it hit the floor past my hand. Tears spilled from my eyes at the intense pain shot up my arm, it had been my nightmares all over again. Mason reached up again and grabbed another scalpel before forcing my left arm above my head just as he had done before. My fingers twitched as the blade settled in my hand but other than that both hands were paralyzed. Mason pushed himself up from the ground and brushed off his shirt and jeans, smiling slightly.

"I have a few things to do Jane; I'll be back in an hour to get to work."

I listened to his heavy footsteps as he ascended the stairs without any further words. My vision started to clear after a few minutes; allowing me to take in my surroundings. I was mainly concerned about Maura, I didn't know if they had brought her here too. If she was here, was she going through the same torture I was… or worse? Ignoring the awkward position my hands were in I tried to use my elbows for some leverage. The scalpels tore at my hands, but I was determined to find out where Maura was, if she was here. My heart sank when my eyes fell on her; he skirt and blouse were torn and soaked in blood and her shoes were gone. Her head was down so I couldn't see if she was awake but I knew she was alive, her chest just barely rose as she took shallow breaths. I craned my neck the most I could to see if she was bound; she was, her legs tied together and her hands tied but in front of her. Instantly I knew that Maura's current wasn't Mason's but CJ's; I wanted to kill her for what she had done, I wished I hadn't missed the shot that would have signed her death certificate.

"Maura can you hear me?" my voice cracked, my mouth extremely dry.

Maura didn't respond at first, causing me to have a mini-heart attack; how badly had CJ beat her? My arms where growing tired and letting them slip I slammed into the concrete the pain just barely there from the cold rock. I wasn't about to give up, so without looking I kept talking.

"Maura please, talk to me…"

This time she responded, raising her head enough for me to catch the damaged done by turning my head. I had been beaten pretty badly before, as well as being cut and shot, but I had never been beaten as badly as Maura had. The way her jaw sat I thought for sure it was broken; dried blood ran a trail from her forehead to her chin, and her cheek was starting to bruise. Had this really happened in only a few hours? Or had I been here for a day, or more? I had to look away from Maura, it hurt too much to know it was my fault she was in the situation she was.

"I'm okay Jane…" her voice startled me.

I twisted slightly to get a look at her, our eyes connected and I knew she was trying to be strong for me, like I always tried to be for her. Tears of sorrow started to threaten me as she lifted her head higher, allowing to see the extent of the torture she had been through.

"Oh God Maura…" I whispered. "You're not okay, how could I let this happen?"

"Jane please, don't blame yourself…" Maura tried to comfort me. "It's not your fault. CJ is sick, she likes this, she made a deal with Mason we couldn't have fought that."

It was a surprise to me that Maura was the one trying to make this less painful for me. I saw the aftermath of what CJ had done to her, Maura wasn't supposed to have to deal with the psychos… As much as it pained me to ask my next question I did, I had to.

"What did she do to you Maura?"

"She's only beat me…" Maura was slow to respond. "Jane, I know what you're thinking… Mason will kill you long before CJ kills me."

_Not if I have anything to say about it…_ I thought. It bothered me that Maura was so calm about what was going to happen. When Johnny, Derek and Mark had me in that room and were torturing me, I knew I might die but I wasn't going to except it until it happened. But Maura was already accepting everything coming at her, but not me and that's how I knew why CJ was beating her. Maura was protecting me now; she was going to take the brunt of the attack if I did anything that would upset Mason and CJ. Closing my eyes and clearing my head I knew what I had to do to get Maura out of here alive.

"Maura… does CJ untie you when she comes down?" I asked.

"She says it's more fun that way… when I can actually defend myself," she replied.

"You have to promise me you'll do what I tell you," I told her.

"What are you planning to do Jane?" she asked.

"Please just promise me," I was asking now.

"I promise Jane…" she knew where I was heading.

"When CJ and Mason come back down… and she unties you…" I choked back tears. "You run, just get out of here and get help… I know CJ will chase after you, but your faster don't stop for anything okay? Just go."

"I'm not leaving you Jane," Maura immediately responded. "I refuse to let you get yourself killed."

"Maura if you don't go then we'll both die," it came out harsher than I meant it too, but it got my point across.

We had no time left; above us two seats of footsteps crossed and came closer to the door to the basement. Maura had to go the second she was free, if she didn't we both were dead. I glanced one last time at her, silently regretting I hadn't asked her what I had been wanting to before.

"I love you Jane…"

"I love you too, Maura…" and the tears finally rolled down my face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thirty miles away from the abandoned house that Mason and CJ had taken up to do away with their victims; Korsak and Frost were working on a lead. Even though Frankie had been knocked pretty hard in the back of his head he still could give some information on what had happened. Another cop was dead, this one his throat was slit and then Jane and Maura were missing. The department knew that the man who had them was Mason, but they didn't quit know who his accomplice was just yet. They did think it was CJ but they had no solid evidence, and no where to start. Cavanaugh had issued a state of emergency, meaning all of the Boston PD was working on finding Dr. Isles and Jane. News stations were broadcasting the progress throughout the day, showing pictures of both Mason and CJ along with descriptions. If they were anywhere close Korsak and Frost would get them.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Korsak shouted at Frankie. "You want to be a detective and you can't even clear a room properly?!"

"I made a mistake Korsak!" Frankie shouted back.

"And look what happened because of that mistake!" Korsak was pissed. "Dr. Isles and your sister could be dead or close to it because you didn't fucking follow protocol!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Frankie nearly cried. "I'm already fucking paying for it!"

"Both of you shut up," Frost finally ordered. "We aren't going to find them by taking out each other. Korsak you stay with me, we have leads to work up on. Frankie go be with Angela and Tommy, now."

Frankie shot a glair at Korsak before retreating downstairs. Korsak sat down mumbling something under his breath to Frost. For once the two missed Jane's peacemaking abilities; which was usually hitting somebody. With a set jaw the two went through the papers sitting in front of them; papers of abandoned buildings it the Boston area.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mason slammed the basement door against the wall and came down the steps two at a time, closely followed by CJ. When CJ caught my eye she grinned, almost laughing at my inability to do a thing. Mason had a scalpel in his hand, apparently trying to match Hoyt as much as possible. I flinched when he kneeled down next to me, placing his hand on my face, over by Maura I could hear CJ talking.

"Hope you two enjoyed your alone time, cause it's over," she said.

"I'm curious Jane, what is it that Hoyt saw in you?" he spoke, bringing my attention back to him. "He never actually told me."

I refused to speak; I wouldn't do a thing until Maura made her attempt to escape. Mason seemed to take my silence as an answer, moving so he was kneeling by my waist. As he held the scalpel up for me to see it I heard CJ pull Maura from her spot, not yet untying her.

"I guess I understand slightly, you're the only one who could beat him… but you won't beat me."

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pressed the blade hard against it, making a clean cut. I wasn't sure what he was doing until he took hold of each side of the slit with his hands and ripped my shirt open. It was a moment before I realized he was looking at my scars. The scars that his partners caused, at least the physical scars; no one ever saw the emotional damage that caused me. When he leaned over me so his face hovered over mine I head a slam; I knew it was Maura when CJ cried out in pain. I reacted instantly I head butted Mason, knocking him back off me, momentarily stunning him. When Mason and CJ both got their grounds they were angry, I knew Maura was going to run into trouble.

"Fuck!" CJ growled.

"Go get her you piece of shit, hurry up before she gets to far!" Mason ordered her.

CJ was up the stairs instantly, faster than I thought she could go. Mason was back on me a second later, gripping my forearms so tight I felt the blood-flow almost stop.

"I see it now Jane… Hoyt would be so jealous if he were still alive, knowing I killed you. Dr. Isles isn't going to make it; CJ will catch her and kill her. But not before I make you watch her being beaten to a bloody mess. Your death Jane will be slow, I want to watch you suffer until every bit of life drains out of you."


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy, this chapter got long so I apologize for that. Also don't worry this isn't the last chapter, but I promise no more bloodshed, just a lot of fighting. Thanks again for reading.**

Chapter 8

A door slammed upstairs and a gun went off but I couldn't do a thing about it. Mason paced the room, scalpel in hand, trying to decide what he should do. Right now I was at his mercy, if Maura didn't make it to the station in time or at all, I was going to die. It had occurred to me I could rip the scalpels out of my hands but I would have no way to defend myself; I had no options. Seconds passed before Mason dropped down straddling me again scalpel blade pointed at my face.

"I don't know what to do," he said. "Hoyt warned against partners but what am I supposed to do when I need intel? Until CJ decided to shoot Dr. Isles she wasn't wanted by the cops."

"You should have listened to Hoyt," I spat. "You dug your own grave."

"But did I really Jane?" he asked. "Your girlfriend is probably dead or at least getting there. I don't know what she did to CJ but damn…"

"She didn't do anything to that piece of shit, CJ hurt her!" I shouted suddenly defensive.

"Whatever you say my dear Jane…" Mason ran a finger next to the blade through my hand. "Hoyt gave you those scars… I won't be able to mark you like that but I can leave my own mark. What shall I go for Jane; the face or the arm?"

"Go to hell," I replied.

"Face it is… hold still Jane," he cupped my chin in one of his hands and firmly held it there bringing the scalpel to my cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura tripped over her own feet only a few yards from the house, slamming into the ground cutting up her knees and aggravating her shoulder wound. She pushed herself up from the dirt and grass and stumbled as she regained her footing. Behind her CJ was making quick progress on her, closing the gap in minutes, firing only one warning shot. Before Maura knew what had happened she felt the full force of CJ slamming into her; taking them both of their feet and crashing hard to the ground, cracking three of Maura's ribs. The gun flew from CJ's grip, but it didn't seem to bother her much as she struggled to get the upper-hand on Maura. Using what Jane had actually taught her, Maura brought her knee hard into CJ's stomach; knocking the wind out of her. Maura didn't skip a beat, pushing on CJ's shoulder and twisting she knocked CJ off of her.

CJ instead of landing next to Maura actually fell into the ground; it took Maura a second to understand what it was… an in ground cistern. Maura moved back and got to her feet, noticing that CJ was keeping a firm grip on the ground in front of her to keep from plunging twenty feet into a hole. From experience and common knowledge Maura knew the fall wouldn't kill her ex unless she hit her head and broke her neck; but something told Maura that below CJ was more than just solid concrete. The cistern had probably been used to throw trash for years and probably had a few items that could in fact kill someone.

"Maura pull me up," CJ begged. "C'mon you can't let me die."

"I don't have to let you die, but I refuse to help you," Maura told her.

CJ held up a hand, wanting Maura to take hold of it; Maura wasn't sure how CJ managed to stay where she was without slipping.

"Please Maura, I'm sorry pull me up," CJ sounded desperate.

Maura knew it was one of the masks CJ put on to get her way; appealing to people's emotions. This time Maura wouldn't fall for it, she was tired of being a useless pawn; it was her who had to save Jane this time. CJ's hand started slipping and frantically she tried to pull herself back up.

"Maura you can't do this, you can't kill someone!" CJ shouted, angry. "You're weak Maura. You won't kill me, you'll just run like always and I'll get out of this shit by myself."

"You don't think I could kill you?" Maura asked, knowing what she was about to do would scar her emotionally. "Watch me."

Before CJ had time to reach, Maura's foot connected with CJ's face, knocking her backwards. Maura heard CJ's cry before slamming into something, instantly silencing the night. She wanted so badly to just collapse and cry, retreat into her head, but she had to go there was no time to dwell on what she had just done at the moment. Maura had to get a hold of Korsak and Frost as soon as possible if Jane was going to make it. Without another thought Maura took off again towards the street, hoping she would find a phone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I had always thought I would die in my sleep when I was old or crashing a police cruiser in order to catch our suspect. Deep down I always knew I would die at the hands of a crazed psychopathic killer. The nightmares following Hoyt the first, second and third time were what I thought was my end; but then I killed him. I thought Mason was dead, and I thought that Hoyt was using him just as he had his other apprentices. Oh how wrong I had been; Hoyt had actually made a backup plan in case he failed to kill me before he died. Mason, in some way, was Hoyt and my nightmares; it terrified me that Hoyt was actually killing me when Mason finally cut my throat. I had never actually escaped Hoyt, he had gotten me even in death; and in his words the game would be a checkmate.

If somehow I did actually survive, and that was a big if, I would have the scars on my hand from Hoyt and then the scar that would form from Mason cutting into my cheek. I would never be able to forget what had happened down here in this basement. How could I ever expect to have a life with anybody if I was constantly tormented by the memories of this place? Mason paced again chewing on the end of the scalpel; I wasn't sure what exactly had worked him up so much. A sliver of hope appeared; maybe Maura did get out, maybe I was going to get out of here and just maybe I could ask the question long overdue.

"The only thing left for me to do is kill you…" Mason muttered under his breath. "I can't yet… what else can I do?"

He was talking to himself, not to me, but I still didn't like what he was saying. I couldn't move my fingers at all, making what I wanted to do extremely hard.

"What do you think Jane? Should I wait?"

"Why are you asking me Mason?" I growled.

"Hoyt valued your opinion, I should do the same," he replied. "So what do you think?"

"What the hell do you mean, what do I think?" I shouted. "I think you're sick, and the second I get the chance I'll kill you like I did Hoyt."

Mason laughed, dropping the scalpel next to my side. I made sure I knew exactly where the scalpel was next to me, so when the time came to make my move I could.

"Any requests before I end your life?" he asked.

"Untie my legs?" I asked.

He stopped and thought for a moment, I bit my lip hoping he would do it. When he kneeled down next to my feet and started to untie the knot I let my body relax; readying myself for breaking free. He leaned back pulling the rope away, and I took my chance a kicked my feet up, catching Mason in the jaw. As he fell back, blood spilling out of his mouth, I pulled up on my hands, the scalpel started to go through my hand, the handle splitting the cut even more; but suddenly my hands where free. In server pain but aware that I only had seconds before Mason recovered I pushed myself up grabbing the scalpel; but was stopped suddenly by a pain in my side. There was no time to check, I turned and had only taken one step up the steps when Mason collided with me, driving another scalpel into my leg. I fell to one knee at the brute force but swung my hand holding the knife around, slicing through Mason's shirt and chest; he stumbled back and I made my escape up the stairs.

Outside I couldn't find any place to go, it was so dark. All around me were trees and bushes, so following my instincts I half ran half limped into the nearest brush. I could hear Mason shouting, moving around out in the open looking for me, but I didn't dare move. I could barely see the damage to my leg in the dark but as the clouds moved the moon shown down. Blood was flowing down my pant leg, staining it; if I didn't get help soon I would pass out from blood loss and be back at the mercy of Mason.

"Jane," Mason carried out my name like Hoyt had. "Come out here Jane."

I pressed myself against the trunk of the tree, clutching the scalpel as much as I could. Blood still trickled out of the stab wound on both of my hands; I wouldn't know for sure until I was examined but I was sure Mason had hit a tendon.

"Where are you Jane? I know you're still here."

I heard a twig break to my left; I held my breath as I turned my head to see if Mason was on to me. There was nothing there, not an animal and not Mason, but something had broken a twig and it had been on my left. When I turned my head to look straight ahead, my heart stopped; Mason made a grab at me catching me of guard. I stumbled falling on my leg and pushing the scalpel farther in; Mason had his hands on my throat in an instant. He was strong enough to lift me off the ground and slam my back into the tree.

"You've really pissed me off Jane."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The rough gravel cut at the soles of Maura's feet, she had been running for nearly twenty minutes to find help. She hadn't realized how far they had actually been from help; but it made sense CJ and Mason had needed seclusion. For nearly two days Maura had been subjected to CJ's torture, for two days the Boston PD had been looking for her and Jane. Now that Maura was free she had no way to contact anyone. She wanted to give up, but Jane pushed her forward and finally Maura stumbled upon a cheap restaurant. Picking up her pace she threw the front doors open, running into the manager.

"Oh my God, ma'am are you okay?" the manager asked.

"I need a phone, now," Maura demanded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Frost answered the phone once more, thinking it would be just another useless tip. He nearly fell out of his chair when he heard Dr. Isles on the other end of the line. Frantically he waved for Korsak's attention and put Maura on speaker when Korsak finally got this lazy ass up.

"Dr. Isles where are you?" Korsak asked the second Frost told him who it was.

"Some run down late night dinner in the middle of nowhere." Maura came back.

Korsak turned to Frost and spoke.

"Can you put a trace on that and find out exactly where she is?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course, give me a sec," Frost replied turning to the computer. "Stay on the line for me okay Dr. Isles?"

"Maura where is Jane?" Korsak asked, while Frost tried to lock in on Maura's call.

"She made me run Vince, I don't know if she's okay…" Korsak could tell, even on the phone, that Maura was crying. "Please hurry, I don't know how long he'll wait before he kills her."

"We'll get there Maura, we will," Korsak promised. "Frost do you have a location yet?"

"Yeah, I got her," he replied jumping up. "Maura hang on were coming, we'll be there in ten."

The call terminated, Maura not saying another word. Korsak and Frost sprinted into Cavanaugh's officer to inform him of the recent turn of events. Cavanaugh called the head of the others departments; everyone was going out on this. Jane was one of the best cops in the Boston PD, everyone thought so, and after she shot herself to save more police officers it was important the department did all they could for her.

"I want you two out there now," Cavanaugh ordered. "You get Jane back alive or neither of you will work another day here."

"We understand sir," Frost said.

"I'm coming with you, Jane works with you and under me," Cavanaugh explained. "She's one hell of a cop and the department is not going to let her down."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I still had the scalpel in my hands, but I wasn't able to bring it around to hit Mason. Every time my vision started to blur Mason would loosen his grip long enough for me to recover. He was slowly draining every bit of strength out of me, all the while crushing my will to fight. It seemed that Maura hadn't gotten to help or would be too late to save me. That didn't mean I was mad at her or hated her for it; I had seen how much pain she was in, how much CJ had hurt her, if she wasn't able to get help in time it wasn't her fault.

"Tell me something Jane, what exactly was it you were planning to ask Maura?" he asked loosening his grip.

"Does it matter?" I asked between coughs.

"Not really, I was just curious," he replied.

"I'd rather you just kill me, I refuse to give you any satisfaction of knowing," I told him, bracing myself.

Mason's knee made a connection with my stomach, causing me to drop like a rock to my knees. I was barely able to hold myself up right, unable to press my hands into the ground. He didn't give me any time to recover before his boot hit me in the side, sending me crashing down on rocks, scraping my arms and face. I hadn't gone through as much torture as Maura had and already I was beginning to lose the fight. Lying on the rocks waiting for Mason to make his next move I realized Maura was the stronger of the two of us. I could take physical pain and a lot of it, but Maura being beaten by a crazed ex was not only physical it was a mental hell. It was comforting to know that when Mason did finally kill me, Maura would have some strength to move on; that she survived.

"You aren't putting up much of a fight Jane," Mason sounded disappointed. "I can't believe you're giving up so easily, the doctor had more fight than you."

"She's always been stronger than me," I muttered, finally catching my breath and rolling onto my side. "I underestimated her, she gets so emotional… but she can fight…"

"CJ found that out the hard way," Mason was talking as if we were friends. "The doctor gave CJ a nice black eye; maybe Hoyt was chasing the wrong woman."

"That's my girl," was all I was able to say before Mason grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me up.

"I think it's time to finish what Hoyt started," Mason said. "Do you agree?"

"I don't have much choice." I said.

"That's my girl," he said smiling. "Let's not do it here, it wouldn't be what Hoyt wanted."

He led me with a firm grip on my shoulder, moving slowly because of my limp. I honestly didn't know what I was doing; before he had attacked me I had shoved the scalpel in my pocket. If I really wanted to I could maybe stab him in the neck if I moved quick enough; but I knew I couldn't. Not to mention I was pretty sure Mason had a gun tucked into his belt; I could stab him but he would be able to pull off a few rounds before he bled out, which I was getting close to, keeping the knife in had slowed down the process.

Mason stopped pulling back on my shoulder telling me to stop too. I felt sick, my shirt was torn open and I was about to let a psychopath kill me, without a fight. When he was about to pull the scalpel out and bring it across my throat, sirens started blaring and red and blue lights started flashing. Twenty to forty police cruisers came to a halt, one nearly driving right into a hole that I hadn't realized was there. Mason reacted quickly as police jumped out of their cars guns at the ready shouting for Mason to drop his gun, which I hadn't realized her had. He had the gun to my head in an instant, something I had gotten use to happening, but it still scared me shitless.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head," I heard a voice through a megaphone, I recognized it to be Cavanaugh.

While Mason was distracted keeping himself behind me so he wouldn't get shot, I pulled the scalpel out of my pocket; wincing at the raw skin from the stab wound rubbed against the fabric. As long as I was over here Cavanaugh wouldn't be able to risk having any of the officers fire at Mason, it was up to me to get out of the way so they could take him down.

"Mason we have you surrounded, there is no more running. Let Detective Rizzoli go and get on your knees."

"I'm finishing what Hoyt started, Jane dies here even if that means I do to," Mason shouted.

As the words left his mouth using my injured leg to keep me up I swung my uninjured leg back to catch his leg. When his feet came out from underneath him I turned an drove the scalpel into his neck, nicking his jugular. He pulled me down with him blood from his neck spraying into my face, coating me in blood. Behind me officers ran forward, I kept clutching the scalpel in Mason's neck as he bled out, unable to open it. I felt multiple hands pulling on my shoulders and one pulling my hand away from the scalpel, the hands belonged to Korsak, Frost and Cavanaugh. They pulled me off and away from Mason, taking my over to an ambulance that had just shown up. Frost and Korsak sat me down in the back, knowing I would refuse to leave the medic started to look over me. The first thing the young medic did was wipe off some of the fresh blood from Mason so he could take a look at my cheek, as another medic put pressure on my leg.

"Where's Maura?" was the first thing out of my mouth as I found my voice.

"She's okay Janie, they took her to the hospital once they fix you up you can see her okay?" Korsak stayed close to me.

Over by the cruiser that had nearly driven into what I believe was a cistern I heard an officer shout. Cavanaugh left my side along with Frost and Korsak to go over and see what was wrong, I could still hear what the officer was saying.

"There's a body down there, looks recent," she said. "It looks like they fell and landed on a two by four with nails in it."

I wasn't in the right state of mind to connect the dots, so I was just thinking it was weird there was another body. Not once did I think it was CJ, I hadn't even thought about it. Cavanaugh came back over to the ambulance pulling the medic away from me.

"Take her to the hospital, get her stitched up and send her home, make sure I get a call when they release her and Dr. Isles," I heard Cavanaugh order the medic.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was still in a daze when Maura walked up to me, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my neck. The hospital staff had cleaned the blood from my face and the rest of me and stitched up the stab wounds and cuts, warning me that I would have more permanent scars. During the hour they were working on me they didn't put me under, but they kept me talking, they had told me Maura had broken ribs and had torn open her stitches on her shoulder. She also had a small concussion and a dislocated jaw which they had reset and fixed. Maura wasn't complaining at all, she was more worried about how I was feeling; but as I got back into the right state of mind I realized the dead body in the cistern was in fact that of CJ Elliot.

"You're one hell of a fighter," I said, watching her reaction.

"I just did what you taught me," she replied.

While I had been waiting for Maura I had asked Korsak to bring me the box I had in my desk drawer at work. I had wanted to ask her back at her house but I wasn't sure if I could wait. Then Frankie walked through the door, changing my plans once again; Cavanaugh had asked that he drive us home. I went without a fight and walking back into the house I felt a chill; Mason had been here three days ago, trying to kill me and CJ trying to kill Maura. It was our home, however, and what I was going to do was going to help change the feeling of evil that was around the place. Maura and I sat at the counter in silence for a long time then finally she spoke.

"I think we should talk," she said.

"Yeah we probably should," I agreed.

"You know I killed CJ," she said.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do," I explained.

"How do you live with it Jane?" she asked. "It's only been a few hours and it's killing me."

"Maura I don't live with it, it's hard I know, it gets better but it's always there," I told her. "We'll get through it; I promise I'll never put you in a situation like that again."

"Thanks Jane," she said offering a slight smile.

I was unable to grasp the small box in my pocket but I kept running my fingers over it.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight," I said. "But I do have something I need to say."

"Go ahead Jane," Maura said.

"Remember when you were helping me with my new mattress and you asked me what my childhood dream wedding was?" I asked.

"How could I forget? It was so… not right," she laughed, instantly wincing.

"Easy, try not to laugh," I told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "and thank you for making fun of what I want my wedding to be like… do you remember the time you told me marriage just wasn't for you?"

"I do," she nodded.

"Maura you know I love you, I want you with me," I said.

"You're very sweet Jane," she said completely missing what I was saying.

"You know what the law for gay marriage is in Massachusetts is, right?" I asked, trying to lead her in the right direction.

"It's legal here, along with five other states I believe," she replied.

"Okay Maura, no more logical shit okay, listen to what I'm saying," I told her. "None of my relationships have ever worked out very well, Casey, Dean they just didn't work… but you… this is working, and it's great."

"What are you saying Jane?" she asked.

"For God's sake Maura will you just get a hint?" I laughed. "I'm asking you to marry me."

Maura didn't speak; she bit her lip but showed no sign of an answer. I had the box sitting on the counter now, I was just waiting for her to say yes or no. a tear appeared in Maura's eye, and she leaned forward hugging me.

"I hope you know what the hell you're getting yourself into," she said, not laughing but I heard the humor.

"I never know what I'm getting into with you." I smiled, kissing her. "Just goes with the territory."

"I hate you so much for waiting," she said.

"I only waited four days you nitwit," I smiled.

"Watch it rolli-polli Rizzoli," she teased.

"Maura, that's wrong," I laughed.

She smiled and kissed me again, and for once I knew I had made the right decision.

**See two life changing decisions for Dr. Maura Isles, don't worry this is not the end like I said before.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been to long since I last updated but with school, girl trouble and no internet access at my house once again, I haven't been able to upload. I've also had an intense case of writers block, which makes me worry this chapter isn't all it could be but hopefully you disagree. I hope you enjoy and thank you again for reading. I promise not to take so long updating next time.**

Chapter 9

_Three months after Mason and CJ were killed._

It was early morning and I was just now waking up, noticing Maura was not next to me. Her ribs were still sore to sleep on, and she had constant headaches a side-effect of the concussion she had received from CJ. She was recovering well but paid less attention to her own injuries than she did mine. Half of the time I was unable to open and close my hands due to tendon damage, the stab wound to my leg had also caused damage that resulted in a permanent limp; that luckily for me was not career ending and would get better with time. The only scar I had trouble dealing with was the one on my cheek; a long cut that went from right under my eye almost to my chin. The doctors and Maura said it would be an easy fix with plastic surgery, but I couldn't afford it, even though Maura offered to help pay she had done enough for me and I kindly said no.

"Jane get up, you have to leave," I heard Maura calling from the other room.

Not wanting to get up I rolled over onto my stomach pulling the covers over my head. I knew Maura was going to come in at any second and drag me out of bed herself; she had no patients with me anymore when it came to my sleeping habits. Just as I suspected Maura came into the room, on cue, and pulled she sheets off then rolling me back over to my back.

"Would you get up?"

"Why?" I asked shoving a pillow in her face. "I don't have anywhere to be."

"Um yes you do," she said. "Did you forget you have to go out with Angela today?"

"No, I am not getting a dress Maura, we talked about this," I said sitting up.

"I never said you had to, just something other than what is in the closet," Maura grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "Get dressed."

"Sometimes you're just like my mother," I muttered walking over to the closet. "I did not sign up to marry my mother."

Maura wasn't listening; she had already left the room to go on with whatever she was doing. By the time I had found a matching pair of socks Maura was back in the room scolding me for taking so long. I followed her out to the kitchen, at the promise of a bagel and a cup of coffee. To say that every morning was like this was somewhat of an understatement, when we escaped from CJ and Mason and I had decided that I wanted to commit things had changed. We acted the same to one another, of course, but being with each other twenty-four seven was really putting a strain on everything. Not realizing that we both had some really annoying traits that you wouldn't notice in only a few days.

"How are your hands?" she asked after a minute.

"They hurt, like always," I replied holding out one hand. "How's your head?"

"Better, the headaches are much less frequent and intense," she replied, taking my one hand and looking over it. "It's healing nicely, hopefully you'll have full function back in your hands soon, what did your doctor say?"

"Same as what you just said," I replied. "Anyway I'm not too worried about it. The longer it takes to heal the longer I get off work."

"I thought you wanted to go back to work?" Maura asked.

"I do, but what's the point if I can't even hold a fork?" I replied. "I may have to start looking for a new job if my hands don't heal up."

For a second Maura looked like she was about to faint, I didn't understand at first but then her legs buckled and I sprung up to catch her.

"Christ, Maura are you okay?"

Maura shook her head, placing one hand on the counter to balance herself even though I was still holding on to her.

"It's nothing Jane, just my head," she told me.

"Just your head…? Maura really, I'm taking you to the doctor and getting you checked out," I told her.

She protested and pushed me away; she thought that because she was a doctor she could ignore her own problems. I understood where she was coming from, she really believed she was okay, I could see that but she wasn't okay. Ignoring her protest I grabbed my phone and car keys fully ready to drag her out the front door.

"Go out and get into the car, I'll call my ma and cancel. No arguing, got it?"

Maura sighed and with a glair she walked out the front door, steadying herself more than once. I stood there alone for a moment unsure if I could really go through with everything; commitment was not my strong suite. Yes I loved Maura, more than anything in the world I wanted to be with her, but the very thought of doing so scared me to death. Who was to say that Maura and I's relationship wouldn't end up like all my other relationships? I shook my head and headed towards the front door; I really needed to get Maura to her doctor. It was totally possible that something was wrong with her brain after the beating she had received from her scum ex-girlfriend. In the car Maura sat with her arms crossed, biting her bottom lip; she knew something was wrong but she just wasn't willing to admit it, at least not to me. As we drove I realized I had forgotten to call my mother, I just figured she would call me when she couldn't find her. It was bad enough Maura was pestering me about our 'wedding' but being the first of my mother's kids to get married made it even more of a thing for my mother. Especially since I was her only daughter about to marry the one person my mother always got along with.

My biggest fear was that because I was a well-know detective and Maura was known for being Patty Doyle's daughter, that the press would catch wind of our engagement and decide it was a good scoop. I don't care if people know or not about us, but I was scared Casey would see it and show up again. Maura didn't seem too worried about it, and more than once she had made the point Casey had walked out on me, he wasn't going to come running back. By the time we reached the hospital where Maura's doctor worked I had a pounding head ache and was nauseated. None the less I walked with Maura inside and had her sign in as a walk-in.

"Do you really believe this is necessary?" she asked resting her head on my shoulder.

"Do you think it was a bad idea to let me drive?" I answered her questions with a question the answer to both being yes.

"All they are going to do is give me and MRI, find nothing is wrong and send me home," she informed me.

"Something is wrong if you can't stand up straight," I shot back.

Already the arguing was starting, I hated it but it was so hard not to when she pushed all my buttons. She brought her head of my shoulder and pouted, I knew I was about to get an ear-full but her doctor entering the room saved me from that.

"Dr. Isles, Detective Rizzoli I didn't think I would be seeing you two this soon," he said with a wide smile.

"Neither did we," I replied, while standing to shake his outstretched hand. "But recently Maura hasn't been able to keep her balance and looks like she might faint half the time."

"I see, well Dr. Isles we might as well check you over," he put his hand on the small of her back to push her forward, my immediate response was to yell at him but I held my tongue. "You're welcome to come with us Detective."

I declined the invitation, fully knowing Maura wouldn't say a word if I where there. She may have been a genius but she acted like such a child sometimes. Even more so after our resent encounter with two psychopaths. I sat in the bleach white waiting room with absolutely nothing to do, and I knew I would be there for an extremely long time. MRI's usually took a few days to a few weeks to schedule, but because Maura was so well known and respected if they had an opening they would go ahead and check her out. Either way I was stuck here until she was done with her examination. I was still tired and with my brain as frazzled as it was, worrying about the wedding and if Maura was okay, I just felt like taking a cat nap. That's exactly what I did.

_ ::Dream::_

_I was in the basement of that damned house again, pinned to the floor by scalpels. Ten feet away Maura lay on the floor, covered in fresh blood. CJ stood over her blood dripping from her knuckles and splashing onto the floor. There was nothing I could do to save her, to take the pain away from her and the toe of CJ's boot slammed hard into Maura's stomach, causing her to gasp for oxygen. I fought at my restraints, the scalpels tearing and ripping at my hands every time I thrashed. The physical pain didn't faze me; the one thing in my mind was getting to Maura and killing CJ. One last rip at the restraints freed me; I wasted no time jumping to my feet and rushing CJ._

_The gun went off twice before I made it half way to Maura, both bullets tore through my back and out my chest. I stumbled on step forward before crashing to my knees, blood starting to seep from my mouth. From the stairs Mason's heavy boots echoed throughout the room, before they came to a stop behind me. Without a word I felt Mason's boot connect with my back, knocking me down face first into the floor. My vision was blurred but I could still see Maura as CJ took out a knife. The last thing I saw was CJ bringing the knife down through her chest, the last thing I heard was her cry out in pain, and the last thing I thought was that I had failed. Before the life completely drained out of me, I watched Maura's eyes slowly close as she took her last breath._

_::End Dream::_

The ring of my cell phone pulled me from the nightmare. Since that night we barely escaped with our lives that one dream was all that ever plagued me. Sometimes sleep wasn't easier, sometimes not even being next to Maura and holding her close was enough to convince me we were in the clear. The fact that both CJ and Mason were dead didn't even ease my fears that one day we would be killed, in the most gruesome way possible. Ignoring how sick I felt I looked at the caller ID; Vince Korsak. I answered.

"Hey Korsak, what's going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Everything alright?" he asked back.

"It's about the same as always," I replied. "What's going on?"

"I did a back ground check on CJ Elliot, like you asked, all I found was what you already knew," Korsak told me. "CJ was a troublemaker, was kicked out of six schools from seventh grade to twelfth, and joined the military to stay out of jail for aggravated assault… Nothing that raised any red flags."

"Thanks Korsak, I owe you," I said to him. "Have you put any thought into the question I asked you?"

"I have, and of course Janie, you know I will," Korsak replied, before he hung up.

I stuffed my cell back into my jacket pocket and went back to waiting. At that point I regretted not bringing any case files to read over, or even a book. The clock on the wall read 12:30 I had almost been here for two hours, most of it I had slept through. Just as I was about to fall asleep for a second time, Maura and her doctor walked through the doors, I noticed right away Maura looked like her regular self. I didn't want to push away the danger to quick but I felt relief that it probably wasn't anything major. Maura even smiled at me when I stood to greet her, she was no longer pissed at me that was for sure.

"I'm glad you brought her in Detective," the doctor started. "We ran a few small tests and found nothing wrong, I believe her symptoms were just t a reaction to stress. When's the big day?"

I glared at Maura; why had she told him? _Probably so he would stop putting his hand on her… _I laughed at the answer to my own question on the inside.

"One month, five days," I replied, flashing a grin at Maura.

"I see, well Dr. Isles just be careful not to get too stressed out, it could actually cause more damage," he said and turned on his heel.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Home? Yes…" Maura replied.

"No, you have to help me find what I'm going to wear for that 'big day'… that isn't a fucking dress." I smiled at her and she laughed. "Or I could just wear my uniform, y'know cause it makes me look like a man."

"You know I love it when you're in uniform," my heart skipped a beat and nearly melted at the tone of her voice.

I pulled her close to my side, keeping my hand around her waist as we made our way out to the car. My hands both started to burn the second I sat down in the driver's seat, a warning that I would be unable to move my fingers. Every time this happened my hands would twitch and my fingers would be half curved as if I was typing. It was one of the most agonizing feelings in the world, and it always lasted for over twenty minutes. Maura always noticed when I started to hurt but she was unable to do anything for it. For some reason the pain made me angry, probably because of the nightmare I had, had once again; with my hands frozen in the position they were I through both forward, slamming into the steering wheel, sending a fiery jolt up my arms. It may have hurt three times more but the burning in my hands went away and was replaced with a much more bearable stinging pain. Maura's hand was on my shoulder, trying to keep me from doing that again.

"It's okay… I just…" I didn't really know what I had just done. "Maybe you should drive."

We switched seats and got on our way, back to her house of course. I wanted to talk to Maura about the nightmare; I had never told her exactly what happened each time. Sparing her from knowing how messed up my head was, was the only thing I could so. I knew she would listen, and would try to do everything to make me feel better, but it still didn't change the fact I kept failing her.

Once back at the house I stood in the doorway, waiting for something, and in the back of my head reliving that moment when I walked into the house and was face to face with Mason. Maura's warm touch pulled me from the memory and into a much better set of mind, her hand rested on my elbow. My hands still being paralyzed didn't keep me from attempting to cup Maura's face between them as I pulled her close for a kiss. She tugged on my shirt slightly to keep me close, at the same time kissing back. Every time our tongues met my temperature seemed to rise, my face grew hot all at the same time the pain in my hands dulled and the fear that flowed through me drained away.

As Maura slowly pulled back, she bit my bottom lip before completely leaving me wanting more. I'll admit it had been a long time since we had sex, and until we were officially married we wouldn't be having any. The only reason was neither of us had the energy, not recently, but that didn't mean I wasn't dying to have every inch of her, to be completely together with her. Being apart from Maura, even by a few inches, the fear started to creep back up on me, and I pulled Maura close, wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace. She rested her hands around my waist, understanding that I just needed her close.

"I really need to talk about those nightmares…" my face was buried in her shoulder.

"Then let's talk," she said, pushing me back to arms length. "if we don't communicate how are we ever going to have a successful marriage?"

"You just give up on that fucking coffee that takes half an hour to make and let me have my instant?" I smiled.

"You're unbelievable," she laughed. "Let me just check the voicemail."

"Fine, check your voicemail, see what I care," I teased her, before going into the next room.

The house was quiet enough I could hear the message loud and clear, and what I heard made my heart sink completely. Why did shit always happen to me?

"_Jane, its Casey… your mother told me you were staying with Dr. Isles. She actually told me you are engaged to Dr. Isles. I'm sure it's as much of a shock to hear from me as it was for me to hear you were… with another woman. I think we need to talk before you go through with this Jane… Give me a call back okay Jane? I know it's asking a lot after what I did to you, just give me a chance to fix it before it's too late."_

The messaged ended there, and like I knew she would Maura deleted it; but the second she saw the look on my face she knew I had heard too. She sat down next to me, neither of us knowing what to say. Casey thought I was making a mistake, but his call only helped me to believe I was making the right choice.

"What are you going to do Jane?" Maura asked, sliding her hand into mine, now that it had stopped pulsing.

"I'm not going to call," I replied immediately. "Casey can go to hell, if he ever calls again, I'll break both his legs."

"Violence never solved anything," Maura said, taking her feet of the floor and snuggling closer to me.

"Says the woman who beat me to get me out of bed," I smiled, inhaling the scent of lavender that radiated from her hair.

"Sleeping all day never solves anything either," she laughed, her fingers tracing circles on my thigh.

"How's the planning going Maura?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Perfect, not my dream wedding, but I have no right to complain, I have you," my cheeks burned red and her reply.

"I don't think I could love you anymore than I already do," I said, kissing her forehead. "How is it you make me feel like I'm twelve and falling in love for the first time, all the time?"

"Let's face it Jane, you would have never had a chance with me when you were twelve," Maura's snarky remark caught me by surprise, but made me laugh so hard I thought I would die. "So Maura-the-bore-a was out of my league? Hmm, that doesn't seem right."

Maura shoved me away playfully, only to for me to move back over and pin her down against the couch.

"I'm surprised Jane," she said. "Name calling if for three year olds."

"Not when it comes to you Dr. Isles," I said.

Maura didn't let me get another word out before she pulled me into a heated kiss. She let my tongue explore her mouth before she pushed back with her own tongue. My hand was still regaining its full function, as I held myself up with one arm and ran the other down Maura's waist. One of Maura's hands found its way to mine on her waist as she ran it over the scars, her touch was so intoxicating I felt blood surge through every vein in my body. As I shifted from her lips to her neck, she stopped me, pulling me back up to look eye to eye with her. She pulled my hand away from her waist and placed it on her cheek; I let it rest there until Maura's hand swept across the scar on my face. With a twitch I nearly jerked my hand way from her, but managed only to let it fall down to prop me up more. Maura noticed my reaction and sat straight up, nearly knocking me back; she knew I felt self conscious about it and that I hated her having to see it every waking moment.

"A warrior show's his scars with pride, as a symbol of strength and courage," she spoke softly.

"What courage and strength do this scars show?" I grunted. "I fucked up and you nearly died."

"Jane I don't see that," Maura said, pushing back a stray hair. "You believed in me, you were the one who got me out alive. You saved me; all of your scars may be a painful reminder of what happened, but they should also remind you that you almost gave everything to save me."

"Then would you mind taking me out for lunch?" I asked, trying to get away from the dreary mood that was creeping up.

"You're a terrible person," she replied, smiling.

"Yeah, but I want a burger, we haven't been to the Dirty Robber in forever," I smiled.

Maura laughed again and nodded. I knew Casey wasn't going to stand in my way, I had made my choice and I was going to stay with it. For a long while I truly thought I loved Casey, but there was one person I always came back to and that was Maura. Besides who needs a man to protect them when you throw a hard punch, carry a Glock 9mm pistol and walks around with a police badge. Yeah, I knew Maura was who fate had intended me to be with.

**I realize this may seem a little cheesey but I don't want to get to far ahead. Either way I hope you all enjoy and will come back to read the last chapter(s) when I get them up. Until then, thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**First off I am so sorry for taking so long, I've been so busy. Second this is the last chapter of Risky Business, I'm sorry about that but it came to a close faster than I had meant it to. I just can't figure out a way to continue. Third I apologize if the content isn't up to par with my other chapters, I'm not good with this kind of stuff but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

**Lastly I will be trying to write more from now on. This may be the end for Risky Business, but I have started a new story I believe will be a nice change of pace. Not your average Rizzoli and Isles so keep your eyes out for that. Thank you all for being loyal readers and sticking with me. I hope you will all read my new story when I get it up.**

Chapter 10

I wasn't panicking, not yet anyways. My uniform was at the dry cleaners, Maura and I had been unable to compromise on what I was wearing so we settled for that. My mother wasn't too happy with the decision and every time Maura's adoptive mother, Constance was around she gave me a weird look. The only woman, it seemed who liked the idea of me wearing my uniform, like most officers do when they get married, was AJ Parker. Detective Parker had been brought in when Johnny, Derek and Mark started up their killing spree to take over for me when it was discovered my brother was a suspect. For the majority of the case the two of us hated each other, but after she was nearly stabbed to death and I nearly was killed by Catfish, Johnny's alter ego, we had become close friends.

Trying to be as traditional as possible Maura had her bridesmaids and I had my groomsmen (bridesmen?). The only problem that came up with Maura was her closest female friend was me, so that left her mother and my mother; Maura did the smart thing and asked Parker to be her Maid of Honor. I of course having great respect for my old partner asked Korsak to be my best man, he was more than happy to do so. That was that, Maura wasn't going to get married on a volcano in a dress with a twenty-foot trail and I wasn't getting married over home plate at Fenway Park in my Boston Red Sox's jersey. The date was set and all the planning (which Maura did all of) was done with. It didn't stop me from getting a knot in my stomach, not because I was nervous but because I was afraid Casey would show up.

Three days from now I would be making my commitment with Maura to stay with her for the rest of my life. From the look of things only two things could go wrong; Casey showing up and demanding me back and Maura's birthmother showing up to chew her out more. I would honestly be happier if Maura left me at the altar. At least I wouldn't get yelled at by my ex or future mother-in-law who wasn't much of the family anyway. Parker was the smarter out of the two of us and offered to buy me a beer at the Dirty Robber if I admitted the Yankees were better than the Red Sox's. They weren't but I really needed the alcohol right now.

"You feeling okay, Rizzoli?" she asked. "You look kind of pale."

"I think my heart just stopped but other than that yeah I'm okay," I replied, polishing of my first bottle of MGD.

"You know the wedding really won't be that bad, hour here and then free booze at the reception," Parker, I had learned, liked to drink and could hold her own with the guys.

"It's not that," I told her, although the beer sounded good. "I told you Casey called about a month ago, scares me shitless that he might show up and fuck it all up…"

"How did he even find out about you getting married?" Parker was on her third Coors.

"My mother," I replied, sighing. "God, what am I going to do?"

"You know what Rizzoli, you get stabbed, beaten, tased and shot and this is what you're worried about," Parker couldn't help laughing. "Never in my life have I heard of that."

I rested my head in my hands trying to stop worrying about nothing. Did I really care if Casey showed up? Parker was right it was stupid of me to be worrying about something that might happen. The thing I should be really scared about was that everyone would know that my middle name was Clementine; I really hated that.

"Shouldn't you be going?" I asked, checking my phone. "It's one thing if I'm late, y'know 'cause I've slept with her; but it's a whole other thing if your late."

"Is it really that late?" Parker asked, polishing off the rest of her Coors. "Fuck, I have to be all the way across town in fifteen minutes? I'll fucking pay you back later I have to go."

Parker jumped up from her seat and left me with an almost thirty dollar tab. How the hell did five beers equate to thirty dollars? Frustrated I left the cash on the table, not really caring that I left ten bucks as a tip. I had no place I really needed to be for the next three days, all I had to get done today was to pick up my uniform. Maura had taken the car and with my ride gone I had to either walk or try and get a cab. I opted for walking; at least I wouldn't smell like smoke when I got home. The man standing behind the desk at the dry cleaners looked bored as hell when I walked in and barely said a word until he brought back the uniform.

"Your that Detective right?" he asked, suddenly excited. "The one who took down five different killers?"

"I only took down three," I replied, taking the hanger in my hand.

"Still, I watched the coverage on your case, both of them," he actually thought that I gave a damn about my 'heroism'. "You're like a hero, y'know saving that doctor and all."

"I'm no hero…" I said as I headed to the door. "I was just doing my job."

When I shot myself people called me a hero, when I killed three people I was a hero… Yes two of them were violent killers but Johnny was a sick man, I was still sick with myself that I killed him. It had been over three months since I went to his grave and me not wanting to go home walked the extra mile just to sit down next to his tombstone. I have to say I got a lot of looks from people walking into the cemetery with a dry cleaned uniform.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was time; three days had passed so fast I hadn't had time to take a moment to just think. I never knew Maura to be superstitious but I hadn't seen her this morning, and with her not here I was starting to have second thoughts. Korsak had to physically throw me into the back of the car I was so frozen with panic. Things didn't get any better when I had to get dressed; Korsak handed me my uniform and left me to change. I stood alone in the room, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Shirt neatly pressed and tucked in, pants perfectly straight, shoes shining like a diamond. The knot in my stomach only got bigger the longer I stood without anyone there; how in the hell could I go through with this? My teeth ground together as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, realizing I looked more like I was about to give a speech then getting married. With trembling hands I fell back in a seat, just as Korsak entered the room, hands covering his eyes.

"It's okay Korsak, I'm not naked…" I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for the image Janie," he said coming over to me. "You ready for this kid?"

"God no…" I muttered dropping my head to my hands. "Have you seen Maura?"

"Angela wasn't about to let the guys in there…" Korsak sighed. "Relax Jane, it's only a ceremony, nothing much will change afterwards, apart from the fact Dr. Isles will always win the fights."

"She already does that Vince…" I reminded him.

"Well there you go, everything will be fine Jane," Korsak assured me. "Take it from someone who's been married a few times."

I was close to laughing when Cavanaugh walked in, not making any attempt to knock. Even outside of the office he was boss like to Korsak, Frost and I, but he was still a good friend. He gave me a rare smile before he dropped down into a seat a few feet away; I could only wish it was just a weird meeting with the department. Why was I so scared about this? Wasn't Maura supposed to be freaking out and not me? I found myself wishing for Parker to walk through the door, at least she could beat me into shape.

"So Rizzoli, you talk the doctor into having beer at the reception?" Cavanaugh wasn't one for weddings.

"I didn't necessarily 'talk' her into it," I replied smiling. "But the beer will be there…"

"Good," Cavanaugh nodded. "You look good Jane, but I hope we don't have to fight you to get out there like we do when you have to give a speech."

"One time that happened," I laughed. "One time."

My comrades had done a pretty good job of calming me down (not that I will ever admit to anyone that I was freaked out). But things never stayed very good for me for long, so it always turned out. When Frost came through the door, flexing his hands and biting his lip, I knew something that I wouldn't like was about to come out. He stopped and remained silent while Korsak, Cavanaugh and I stared at him, waiting for whatever he had to say.

"Um, Jane there's uh… someone who wanted to see you…" he started. "He uh… he's waiting in the hall…"

I shot Korsak a glance hoping he knew something about it but fully knowing he didn't. Korsak shrugged in response but remained seated; Cavanaugh got up and left knowing that if something went down he would be responsible. If there's one thing he hates more than weddings its paper work.

"Who the hell is it?" I asked.

"Well…" Frost was holding back.

"Out with it Frost," this time it came out as a growl.

"It's your dad…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Parker stood, arms crossed, as Angela helped Maura into her dress. It was the most uncomfortable few minutes Parker had ever spent in her life. Never one for anything that involved anything besides case work she was out of place standing as the Maid of Honor and in her police blues and not a dress like the others. True enough she and Jane didn't get along very well at first but after time they got closer. Maura had been slightly less hostile towards Parker, mostly because it wasn't her brother being suspected for murder.

"Maura you look absolutely stunning," Angela basically squealed. "I could never get Jane into a dress. It's amazing to finally have someone who appreciates fashion in the family."

"Thank you Angela…" Maura looked like she was about to fall, she was nearly leaning at a 45 degree angle.

Maura wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be, however she wasn't sure about Jane. She desperately wanted to see her but Angela wasn't about to let Maura out of her sight. The one thing that sat heavily on Maura's stomach was Casey, he had called a few months ago and Maura couldn't help but worry Jane still felt that way about him. She was also scared he would show up and make a scene, most likely pushing Jane off the deep end. Maura had never brought up her fears to Jane, and had no way to know if they both had the same feelings about it. Panic always seemed to set in right when something good was happening; maybe it was best to call the whole thing off.

"Parker could you see if Jane has my… bracelet?"

"Uh yeah sure…" Parker was confused for a second, but finally got the hint. "I'll be back in a minute."

Maura knew Parker wanted to be anywhere but in that room, and she wanted to make sure Jane was alright. The best way to do so was to send Parker over on a pointless mission. Constance was sitting still not participating much in helping Maura get ready, she was reserved not really sure of her feelings on the whole thing. She had no idea what to say or if she should even really be there, something to her just didn't feel right.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Frank Rizzoli Sr. my dad and my mother's ex-husband stood across from me, hands at his side and a smile on his face. It was as if he had done nothing wrong and hadn't broken my mother's heart and torn apart the family. Korsak stood behind me, ready to hold me back if I happened to try and strangle my father. Frost still stood at the door, scared that I might hurt him, and eager to see what was going to happen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I almost shouted.

"I wanted to see my girl," he replied. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Damn right there is," I growled. "You have no right to be here."

"Come on now Jane, can't I be here for you?" he asked. "This is important to me Jane, you're my only daughter after all."

"You lost the fucking right to support me when you left ma," I shouted. "Get the fuck out of here before force you out."

He stood there in complete silence as I flexed my hands, ready to beat the living hell out of him if it came to it. I didn't want to hurt him; truly, he was my dad even though I hated his guts. I'm sure however, that if in that second I hadn't seen Parker stick her head in the doorway than quickly back out, I would have killed him. _What the hell does she want?_ Unable to deal with my dad, but not wanting to leave him alone my face started to grow hot. Quickly and forcefully I shoved my finger into my dad's chest, shoving him a little, to make sure he listened.

"Wait right here, I'm not through with you yet."

I pushed pass him and through the door, slamming right into Parker who was still standing there. She looked utterly confused; whether that was caused by my abrupt exit of the room or the fact she had no idea who the man was in there. I grabbed her wrist, only momentarily looking her over, and pulled her away from the door. Once I believed we were out of earshot I looked her over again; she was in an off the shoulder all over ruched red floral print dress, that accented her figure. My skin crawled a little when thinking of my mom in the dress; _how did Maura talk me into agreeing to that?_

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing back to the room.

"My dad," I replied. "What are you doing over here aren't you supposed to be with Maura?"

"She sent me over here to get a bracelet or something…" Parker pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

"I don't have a bracelet," I muttered. "What the hell is she talking about?"

"So that's your father?" Parker asked, ignoring me. "Thought you two didn't speak?"

"We don't, and if my ma found out he was here she'd freak," I told her. "Don't say a word to ma, I don't care if you tell Maura, she'll find out one way or another."

"So you told him you were getting married?" Parker asked.

"Hell no, I went out of the way to keep it from him," I replied. "I'm going to go find out who the hell told him, go back and finish whatever with Maura."

"Better hurry Jane, you have fifteen minutes," Parker informed me before she started off towards wherever she was headed.

Dreading going back and facing my father I let my feet drag; I knew I had to finish this up fast. There was no way in hell I would let ma find out about this and I wasn't about to fuck Maura over just because he decided to be dad again. Frank Sr. was seated in a chair across the room now, but he rose when I came through the door. Frost and Korsak both had moved closer to the door, keeping their distance from my dad. They both stayed with me as I went across the room and got right up in my dad's face. He felt uneasy, that I could sense, but he had learned to hid things from me, after he left mom for Tommy's ex-girlfriend.

"I really don't want to deal with you, _dad_, I'm not about to go get married with you here," it came out as a low growl. "Who the hell told you about this?"

"C'mon Jane don't be like this," he tried to defend himself. "I'm sorry I left your mother but you can't keep me from this."

"Yes I can, and trust me I will," I made sure he understood. "Who told you about this?"

"Your brother, Tommy," he replied. "Please Jane."

"Korsak get him out of here _now_." I stepped back from my dad. "Frost go find Tommy, I'm going to beat his ass."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Parker brushed the wrinkles that had formed out of her dress before she stepped back into the room with Maura, Constance and Angela. She moved quickly over to Maura's side, not intending on telling her what was happening just down the hall yet. Parker had no idea why Maura had sent her to Jane, it was obvious now that Maura knew Jane didn't have a bracelet but had sent Parker for some other reason. In the time she had known both Maura and Jane she had learned that Maura didn't get gut feelings, she was extremely logical and would not make guesses or assumptions. Jane on the other hand listened to her gut most of the time, she didn't mind taking guesses, or even claiming what a murder weapon was just by glancing. That was one thing Jane didn't need, a whole bunch of tests that would tell her what she already knew. So did Maura know something was up and just followed her gut for once, or did she see that Parker was extremely uncomfortable just standing there?

"Jane did have your bracelet," Parker said for everyone to hear.

"Really? I thought she had it…" Maura was either a really good actress or she legitimately thought Jane had a bracelet.

"It's okay Maura, it would have thrown the whole dress off," Angela chimed in.

"Yes, it would have," Maura agreed looking in the mirror.

Parker looked over at the clock on the wall, three minutes until they got on with everything. She hoped Jane had taken care of what she needed to take care off; she also hoped she would be able to tell Maura about the slight altercation that had formed in the other room. The minutes ticked by quickly, when the clock struck the hour the four girls did one last once over before Constance, Angela and Parker went to get in their order of entrance for the wedding. Parker grabbed Maura and whispered quickly in her ear.

"Frank Rizzoli Sr. showed up, when I left Jane, she was about to force him to leave," Parker made sure Angela wasn't around. "She didn't want you to worry about it, and I haven't heard anything so she must have settled it."

Parker sped out the door before Maura could say anything. Maura had no worries that Jane had taken care of her father, she was only worried that Jane would be on edge. She immediately shook the thought out of her head and waited.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stood on at the altar watching the people in their seats; I was nervous the sweat dripping off my brow proved it. This was ridiculous, I had kicked my dad out told him he wasn't welcome, and then punched Tommy so damn hard Korsak had to help him get to his seat. The bruise had already started to form under Tommy's eye, and my hand throbbed from the impact. He deserved it, truly he did, but my hand sure as hell didn't deserve it. Korsak came through the doors, followed by Frost and Cavanaugh; they all took their places to my right (facing away from the door). Seconds later Parker, Constance and my mom made their way up the aisle, taking their places across from where I stood with my groomsmen. Korsak elbowed my arm, getting my attention.

"Nervous yet?" he whispered.

"No, the sweat is just from the heat," I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, you'll be fine, that is of course except for your hand," he assure me with a small chuckle.

I smiled feeling slightly less nervous, it was short lived as the music started to play. Fifteen seconds and Maura would be standing next to me; ten minutes and we'd be saying 'I do'. My heart skipped a beat when I first saw her, then it sped up and skipped a beat again. _Dear God this must be what a heart attack feels like…_ Everyone stood is silence watching her watching the Queen of the Dead make her way to the altar. Maura almost in her dream dress, without the twenty foot trail, smiled at me but kept her pace. Finally after the most agonizing minute she came to a stop next me; unable to keep from her any longer I took her hand in mine and gave her one last smile before the ceremony started.

"…We are gathered here today…"

I phased in and out of the officiates reading of the marriage vows. My thoughts were on Maura, my eyes were on Maura, okay and occasionally on Tommy. I thought for sure he was about to pass out, he swayed in his seat. Maura squeezed my hand, pulling my attention back to her and the officiate. I hated weddings, I hated the monotone voice of the man in front of me; it was the first time in three months I had been impatient. Finally the words that I was praying no one said anything came. My hold of Maura's hand tightened, I had a sinking feeling in my gut something was about to fuck up my day.

"If anyone thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace…"

My heart raced and my skin flushed, I tensed up all together. Seconds passed and no one said a thing, I waited for the officiate to say something more. My fear was starting to subside when no one spoke; but a second later my heart stopped, one voice I hadn't heard in months rose above the silence in the room. Maura and I spun around at the same time as the words left the man's mouth.

"Jane please don't do this," it was Casey, he had shown up. "I won't let you do this."

I was at loss for words, I met Maura's gaze of disbelief. Neither of us knew what to do, the officiate didn't seem to know what to do either. Everyone remained silent as Casey took a strained step forward, crutches holding him up. I slid my hand out of Maura's and made a step forward to meet him, still unable to speak.

"I made a mistake Jane, please just don't do this."

I finally found my voice, when I saw the hurt in Maura's eyes, she thought I was walking out on her.

"I told you no, Casey." I told him.

"Jane please, don't do this, you can't do this," he was begging.

"Casey get out of here before you make a fool of yourself." I warned him.

"I don't care Jane, I came for you," his voice was rising. "I came to keep you from the biggest mistake of your life."

"Casey, we're through, you made that clear," I reminding him, and remaining firm.

"I was wrong, you can't marry her it is wrong," Casey was shouting.

"It's too damn bad Casey," I told him. "I'm marrying Maura, not you. You fucked up, if you hadn't lied to me maybe things would be different, but this is how they are. Get out of here now Casey, talk to me when you aren't ruining an important day for Maura and I."

Casey couldn't seem to find the right words, his mouth opened and closed again like a fish gasping for air. He didn't move, he only stood staring at me, staring at Maura. People were whispering to one another, about what I couldn't say. This needed to end, Casey needed to go; Korsak seemed to read my mind, he came over and took Casey by the elbow, turning him and leading him out. I clenched my fists and started grinding my teeth, I should have known this would've happened. I felt Maura's hand slip into mind, pulling me from my momentary rage; she gave me a smile.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I will be," I replied.

"Do you want to cool down?" she asked. "If you need a few minu-"

"No let's get this over with, I'm tired of being unattached." I cut her off.

Three minutes later Korsak was back, everyone was back where they should be, and the ceremony started where it had left off. Speaking our vows, which I tripped over and just couldn't say right, just wanting to be done with this hell of a day; Parker looked like she wanted out of her dress as well.

"Do you Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli take Maura Isles to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"God I hope I do," I received a hard slap on the head; I turned to growl at Korsak. "I mean I do."

"And do you Doctor Maura Dorthia Isles take Jane Rizzoli to be your lawfully wedded… um… spouse?"

"I do." Maura had no jokes to play, no funny things to say, she was right to the point.

"By the power invested in me by the great state of Massachusetts I know pronounce you wife and uh wife?... I don't care just kiss the bride…"

I shot a confused look at the officiate, thinking he had never done a same-sex wedding before but then realizing he was using his humor to lighten the situation. Grinning I turned back to Maura, pulling her close and meeting her lips; in front of everyone, all of them with a congratulating half clap and a few whistles- Tommy.

"Happy now Dr. Isles?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and taking a step forward.

"Not until you get that instant coffee out of my house Detective Rizzoli," she laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_After the Reception_

I took a sip from the glass of wine Maura had handed me, before taking a seat next to her on the couch. The reception had been rather… interesting but nothing to go into detail about. Tonight Maura and I would go to bed, sleep in until about 9 o'clock then head for the airport. Korsak had managed to get us two plane tickets to Hawaii for Maura and I's honeymoon. I hated sand and sun, and I'm not too fond of water anymore… But at least it was warm there, and no serial killer would be after either of us.

"I thought Casey had gotten to you,"

"Why would you think that, I told you how I felt," I told her.

"Call it insecurity," Maura replied.

"Maura Isles is insecure? Unheard of." I joked with her.

"Shut up, both your lying father shows up and then your ex who left you shows up," she recalled. "I think you turned the wedding into a dysfunctional family affair."

"No I think that officiate was what made it dysfunctional," I shot back.

"Probably," Maura agreed.

We feel silent for a moment, neither of us having anything to say for once. Maura was the one who broke the silence.

"Are you going to talk to him?" she asked.

"Casey? Hell no, I've said all I have to say," I told her. "Besides why deal with exes when I should be thinking about dealing with you for the next week?"

"You're right, for once, how are you ever going to deal with me for the next week?" Maura chuckled setting her wine down and crawling on top of me. "Do you want kids?"

"I think you should wait until after the honeymoon to ask," I laughed kissing her. "We'll talk about it later; right now it's just us."

Maura wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head taking a deep breath.

"I love you, Detective Rizzoli," Maura muttered into my neck.

"I love you too, Dr. Isles."

** I suck at writing weddings what can I say? Hopefully the story itself makes up for that little down fall. There you have it, they got married there happy, and there is the end of Casey and Jane. Thank you again for reading, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
